Broken Perfection
by Nicxxx
Summary: “Best friends forever”is what Edward and Bella promised.But can a pact they made when they were seven really last forever?Through the loss of loved ones, separation and a dark secret can they come back together and realise perfection lies in each other
1. Prologue

Prologue

Age 7

The four, laughing parents sat on the patio and watched as their two children played in the yard. The girl, who was small for her age with long brown hair and the boy, who had a handsome smile and messy bronze hair. They were both seven years old and the only children to their doting parents.

They were best friends. They weren't happy if they weren't together.

"They'll get married one day" one of the women said as she smiled at her son as he protectively held the small girls, tiny hand.

The other woman and the two men laughed and rolled their eyes. It was a passing comment. None of them believed they'd really fall in love.

The boy and the girl decided to make a pact "To be best friends forever" the boy proclaimed happily.

Even as a young boy, he wanted her all to himself. And even as a young girl she wouldn't have it any other way.

They both spat into their hands and shook hands. The boy wanted to do it with blood but when the girl began to look queasy at even the mention he decided spit would be better.

So they shook on it and promised that no matter what they would be best friends.

What they didn't know was that one day they would be even more and then something out of their control would happen and they would be ripped apart.

Even perfection can be broken.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything **

Chapter 1

Age 17

Bella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Edward's neck and sobbed into his firm chest.

He gripped her waist tightly and pressed his face into her neck breathing in her beautiful scent which was so familiar and comforting to him. He tried to commit it to his memory as he didn't know how long it would be until he could smell it again.

"P…p...please don't…go" she sobbed into his chest and he felt his own tears slowly run down his cheeks.

"Bella…please…if I could stay…" he couldn't continue as she sobbed harder and held on to him tighter. He couldn't stand her pain, every sob that left her body made his heart break a little bit more.

The social worker that was taking him away to live with his aunt pulled on his arm. Letting him know it was time for him to leave.

Bella just held on tighter still "I love you…please you can't go"

Edward felt himself begin to sob and he pulled back slightly so he could see her beautiful, heart shaped face. Her face was stained with tears but it was still the most beautiful sight he would ever see.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. The familiar taste of her lips made him cry harder and their tears mixed together.

He pulled away and looked into her big brown eyes "I love you so much Bella" he caressed her face gently "Your everything" he whispered.

"How will I live without you?" she asked miserably.

He felt his heart clench and he whispered "You have to" he leaned in again and kissed her forehead softly "But this isn't the end"

She nodded her head agreeing with him with all her heart. This couldn't end she thought to herself.

The social worker and Bella's father told them it was time and both Edward and Bella contemplated committing violence at the men who were trying to push them apart.

"I love you" Edward whispered once again and kissed her softly one last time. Before pulling himself out of her grasp and walking with the social worker to the small black car.

Edward could hear the love of his life sobbing behind him and it took more strength then he knew he had to keep walking towards the car.

Bella watched as Edward got into the car and then she lost control "No!" she sobbed and began to run towards the car. She had no plan; all she knew was that she had to stop him. He couldn't leave.

But she had barely taken a step when a pair of strong arms encircled her and prevented her from going anywhere.

She thrashed against her fathers arms and screamed for Edward to stay. She couldn't stand that he was leaving and it didn't help that he was taking her heart with him.

Edward saw all this from the car and he tried to rip the door open and run to her. To protect her, something that had become a second nature to him, but the door wouldn't budge. The social worker had locked it.

As they drove away, Edward looked through the window and through the veil of tears that streamed from his eyes at Bella. Who was sobbing in her father's arms and screaming for him to stay.

Edward and Bella were a part of each other. Every memory, every thought and every feeling Edward had, had to do with her.

If Edward didn't have her then who was he?

Present- Age 20

Bella's POV

I gazed at the photo that was held in a delicate gold frame. The photo was of a beautiful, angel faced boy and a girl which I knew was me but as I looked at it I realised I couldn't recognise myself in the image. The image of a smiling, carefree girl who was gazing up at the beautiful boy with such a sweet expression of love that it brought tears to my eyes. I never knew that I could feel that much but this photo was proof.

What broke my heart was the look on the boys face. It was such an intense look of love and protectiveness I wanted to scream at the photo and ask how that love could ever possibly disappear. Because I sure as hell knew that the love the girl felt would never, ever disappear.

I wanted to throw the photo at the wall so that the glass could shatter into a million pieces. Just like my heart.

I wanted to burn the photo so I never again had to look at feelings that no longer existed and a boy who I would never see again and who never wanted to see me again.

But I wasn't strong enough to do that because my feelings were still there and I didn't want to forget, no matter how much not forgetting was killing me.

So instead I wrapped the frame up in an old shirt and buried it at the bottom of my suitcase.

Always hiding away my feelings.

-------

I was moving away from home, away from Forks. Away from my father. It was going to be hard for both of us. Ever since my mother died when I was ten, I was all he had.

We were both so alike it was almost scary. We both weren't great with people and we held our feelings inside often never sharing them.

For the past two years I had been attending college close to home, so close in fact I was still able to live at home. It was comforting to stay at home but it was also holding me back. Something both me and Charlie realised. Staying in Forks and in this house was preventing me from moving forward with my life and away from my past.

Charlie hugged me tightly as we stood outside our house. The cab was waiting near us. The cab was taking me to the airport where I would be getting on a plane which was to take me many miles away to my new college where I would be starting my new life.

"I love you Bells" Charlie whispered softly.

"I love you to" I replied through my chocked up throat. I tried not to remember a similar farewell that had occurred almost exactly where we stood right then.

The cab driver loaded my bags into the car and pulled away from my house. I felt the tears falling from my eyes and as I looked back at my father through the window I could have sworn I saw tears falling from his.

---------

The plane trip was long and uncomfortable. I was unfortunate enough to be seated next to a guy with a bad cold who spent the whole trip sniffing and sneezing all over me.

Walking off the plane I was understandably disgusted with how much germs I had most likely come into contact with.

I caught another cab to the college. Once I arrived and I looked up at the huge buildings and sprawling campus I started to feel nervous. I had never had many friends, during high school Edward was all I had needed and during college I lived in such a daze that I never tried to make any friends.

I frowned at myself for thinking about Edward. But to stop thinking about someone who had once consumed ever thought that had ever entered my head was as impossible as stopping my heart from beating.

After getting lost numerous times I finally reached my dorm room. I was to have two room mates and I prayed that I would get on with them.

I pushed open the door and took a look around. It was reasonably sized, bigger than I had expected, it had three beds one was decorated outrageously in pink, with posters and photos all around the wall behind it. The other was classily decorated in black and white and the other was plain, with bare walls. The bare one was obviously mine and I thought how appropriate it was to describe me; plain and bare.

I put down my bags next to my bed and sat down for a moment. The bed was surprisingly comfortable and I realised how tired I was. I lay back on the pillows and decided to shut my eyes for just a minute.

As I drifted off, my mind as always conjured up the image of loving emerald eyes and the sound of a beautiful voice humming me to sleep.

My dreams quickly turned from happy memories to the memory that had broken my heart. The harsh and cold words of an email that I could hardly believe had been written by the boy who at 16 had written a song just for me and at five years old had promised he would marry me.

The email was confirmed by a phone call of which the words that were spoken haunted my dreams. Edward's voice, as beautiful as ever, but cold and detached telling me it was over.

I was brought out of my dream by a high pitched squeal and another voice scolding her.

"Alice! You're going to wake her up"

I opened my eyes and there stood two of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. They were complete opposites, one was short while the other was tall, ones hair was short and black and the other was long and blonde.

The tiny one rushed over to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry for waking you, I'm just so excited" she said enthusiastically.

"S okay" I said sleepily and sat up slowly.

"I'm Alice" the girl said and leaned over and pulled me into a hug.

I hesitantly hugged her back "Bella"

"Aw that's so pretty" she said pulling back from me "This is Rosalie" she said nodding towards the beautiful blonde girl.

"But call me Rose" the other girl said and plopped down on the other side of me.

I smiled at her "Okay"

"So where are you from?" Alice asked happily.

"Forks, Washington" I replied.

"Huh, never heard of it" Alice said.

"Well it's pretty small"

Alice nodded and continued asking me questions. I became more comfortable with both Alice and Rose the more that we talked. I genuinely like them and I hoped that we would become good friends.

As we were talking Alice suggested they help me unpack. I told them they didn't have to but they insisted.

Alice was shocked by how little clothing I owned and demanded I let her take me shopping. I agreed and felt happy when she grinned excitedly.

I hoped having friends would help bring me out of the hole I had been trapped in for the past three years.

I heard Rose gasp from behind me. I turned around and was shocked when she held the gold photo frame in her hands.

"Is this your boyfriend Bella?" she asked "Damn he's hot"

I hurried over and pulled it out of her hands.

"He's nobody" I said shortly.

"From the way you were looking at him he doesn't look like nobody" Rose said doubtfully.

I shook my head and sat down on my bed holding the frame to my chest.

I saw Alice and Rose look at each other for a moment. Alice then came and sat down on the bed next to me.

She placed her hand on my arm "Do you mind if I take a look?"

I looked at her and was about to say no but her eyes looked so caring and kind I just held it out to her.

She looked at it for a moment "You look so in love"

I stared down at my feet and remained silent.

Rose walked back over and looked over Alice's shoulder.

"Hey, he actually looks really familiar"

"You wouldn't know him he lives far away from here" I said dismissively

"Back in Forks?" Alice asked and I just shook my head.

Rose looked at me for a moment "I'm sorry for bringing it up I should have left the photo alone"

I shook my head "Its okay, you didn't know"

Alice gave me a quick hug and this time I hugged her back tightly "If you ever need to talk where here okay?"

I nodded.

"We'll just leave you alone for awhile okay? We'll be back soon" Alice said and both she and Rose headed towards the door.

I nodded again and lay back on my bed.

As they were leaving I heard Rose whisper to Alice "Didn't you think he looked familiar?"

I didn't listen to Alice's response because I knew that Rose must be mistaken, there was no way that she knew Edward.

It was impossible.

**AN: thanks everyone who reviewed the prologue please review this one and let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 2

Age 7

Bella and Edward spent hours after school playing, whether it be at her house or his. It was always just the two of them. They ran, they chased and most of all they laughed. Many hours were spent building a tree house, so they would have somewhere to go that was just there's.

One of their favourite things to do was make dares. She dared him to steal the neighbour's underwear from the line and he dared her to lick the ground.

One day she stared deep into his bright green eyes and dared him to kiss her. The boy's first reaction was to say 'ew' and refuse. He was young and kissing girls was not something on his list of things he ever wanted to do.

But he stared into his best friends brown eyes and found himself leaning forward until their lips were just inches apart. But before his lips could touch hers the young girl let out a high pitched squeal and ran quickly away giggling.

The boy stood there for a moment slightly stunned but then he came to his senses and ran after the girl. He grabbed her around her waist and tickled her until she begged him, through her giggles, to stop.

Both of them slumped to the ground and looked up at the blue sky. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and they were making the most of the beautiful weather.

The girl reached her hand over to grip his tightly. Even at a young age Edward marvelled at just how well they fit together.

"You're my best friend Belly" Edward whispered. He had been calling her Belly ever since he could remember.

Bella smiled "You too"

-----------

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I was settling in much quicker than I had ever imagined. With Alice and Rose's help I was able to unpack all of my things quickly. I had brought my old quilt and pillows from home, which were in a simple blue colour or as Alice said 'boring'. But when she suggested buying new stuff, which showed my personality I refused. I liked having something that was familiar and reminded me of my home. Besides I wasn't sure what bedding could possibly show my personality when I wasn't sure I had one anymore.

After I was all unpacked Alice and Rose took me out to dinner. The place on campus was surprisingly good. Alice and Rose introduced me to their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett was huge with curly hair and a goofy smile which made it impossible to be scared of him despite his massiveness. Jasper was tall and blonde and seemed like the quiet and serious type. I liked both of them and they seemed to suit Alice and Rose perfectly.

During dinner the four of them chatted about their classes and people I didn't know. They all included me in the conversation. They asked me about my old college and the classes I planned to take. As we were chatting I saw out the corner of my eye a flash of bronze hair. I immediately looked but saw nothing. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply. I must be seeing things and besides I'm sure many other people have that coloured hair.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked worriedly.

I opened my eyes "Yeah I'm fine"

She nodded but still looked a bit concerned.

I pushed the thought of Edward out of mind and concentrated on what the others were saying.

--------

Alice and Rose were going to Emmett and Jaspers room to watch movies. They invited me to go along but I told them I was too tired. It was true, the plane trip and unpacking had really taken it out of me.

I dressed in the blue shirt that was way too big for me and had long since lost the smell of its previous owner. As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep I pulled the neck up over my nose and breathed in as hard as I could as though if I breathed hard enough I may somehow smell the delicious scent that I missed so much. But all I smelt was the flowery scent of my perfume.

I felt tears well in my eyes and not for the first time I cried myself to sleep.

---------

Age 17

Edward was searching through his closet. When he couldn't find it there he looked through all his drawers but it wasn't there either. He looked over at his girlfriend Bella who was lying on her stomach across his bed, flipping through a magazine. He looked more closely at her face and noticed she had a way to innocent expression on her face.

"Bellaaa" he said walking towards her.

"What?" she asked faking innocence. She looked up from her magazine and was momentarily dazed by his bare torso. Damn he was hot she thought to herself. No matter how many times she had seen him naked it still had the same effect on her.

"Do you know where my blue shirt is? You know my _favourite _one?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"No idea" she said looking back down at her magazine.

"Oh really? Are you sure? It's the one you like wearing and the one I saw you sniffing the other day" he said teasingly.

Bella's face immediately flushed red "You did not!" she squealed hiding her face in her hands.

Edward erupted into laughter and Bella grabbed his pillow and buried her face under it.

Edward jumped on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her back. "Aw Belly don't be embarrassed, though most people might find it creepy I actually find it cute"

Bella groaned into the pillow and tried to move away from his hand.

He chuckled again and lay next to her. He continued to rub circles into her back.

"Belly, Belly" he whispered but she ignored him.

"Bella, come on stop hiding… I'm sorry"

She snorted into the pillow.

He pulled the pillow off her head and she squealed "Hey"

When he saw her face his expression went from amusement to horror. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella, baby I was only joking. Please don't cry" he wiped at her tears and pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

"I know. Its just I like smelling you when you're not there and…please don't make fun of how much I love you" she said sobbing softly.

He pulled away so he could see her face "I'm really sorry" he said earnestly and kissed her gently.

"Don't be, I'm just overacting" she said stroking his check gently.

He pulled her back against him and hugged her tightly "You can keep the shirt. Oh and by the way I often sniff you clothes too"

Bella giggled quietly into his chest "Really?"

"Yep your shirts, your sweaters oh and your underwear too there my favourite…"

Bella erupted into giggles and punched his chest playfully "You're so disgusting"

"I know, but you love me anyway, right?"

She nodded seriously and kissed his nose "I guess I love you no matter how disgusting you are"

He smiled "Good"

---------

Present- Age 20

The next day was the first day of my classes.

I woke up early and jumped in the shower. Alice and Rose were still sleeping so I dressed quietly, so not to wake them up.

I dressed in a blue sweater and black jeans and straightened my long hair. I looked in the mirror for a long time trying to find that girl in the photo. I tried smiling but it just looked fake, finally after a few minutes I gave up and turned away in disgust. It was no use, I wasn't that girl anymore.

I decided to go and get coffee to bring back for Alice and Rose.

While I was in line waiting to order, a guy behind me started to talk to me. He was kind of cute I suppose with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. But I barely saw him.

"Hey so I haven't seen you around before" he said.

I smiled tentatively "Well, I just started"

"Oh… well anyway my names Mike Newton, it's nice to meet you" he held out his hand to shake mine.

I shook his hand quickly "Bella Swan"

He held my hand for a moment longer than necessary. I wanted to pull away but didn't want to seem rude.

"Well if you need anyone to show you around just ask" he said and winked at me.

I gave him a weak smile and it was fortunately my turn to order. I ordered three coffees and some muffins.

The staff was quick so I got my order before Mike was able to come speak to me again. He seemed nice enough but I really wasn't ready to see anyone. Would I ever be ready? It had been three years and I didn't feel any closer to being ready and I knew that wasn't normal.

I brought the coffees and muffins back to my room. Alice and Rose were up and getting dressed.

Alice squealed when she saw me "Bella I was just wondering where you were"

"Breakfast" I replied holding up the coffees.

"Yay" Alice said happily as I held out her coffee and muffin "Blueberry my favourite"

We drank our coffees and ate our muffins. After that Alice and Rose finished getting ready and we left our room.

They gave me a quick tour around the campus, pointing me towards where my classes were and then we agreed on a place to meet so we could grab lunch together.

My first class was English literature which I was excited about. I was majoring in English and I loved it.

I walked into the lecture room and looked around nervously. I hated not having anybody to sit with. I chose a seat near the back and sat down hoping that someone would come and sit next to me. The class wasn't that large so unfortunately I ended up sitting by myself.

The lecture was great and I found I liked the teacher here way more than the one at my old college.

Once the class was over I packed up my books and began walking towards the door. I was halfway there when a tall guy walked into the room. I stopped walking and felt someone run into the back of me but I barely noticed. The guy was lean but muscular with piercing green eyes and a mop of messy bronze hair.

He looked slightly different then he had three years ago. His eyes weren't as bright and they looked sad. His face had hardened and become even more beautiful. He was dressed in a long sleeved grey shirt and blue jeans.

He hadn't seen me yet. He walked over to the professor and began talking to him. I stayed frozen in the spot I was standing. People were walking around me throwing me slightly curious glances.

He finally looked over at me and his words stopped. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. I stared back into his eyes for a long moment until everything went black and my body fell to the ground.

Age 9

Edward and Bella were playing monopoly on her bedroom floor when a giant spider crawled across the board. Both of them screamed and jumped to their feet. Edward grabbed Bella's smaller hand and gripped it in his.

"Where'd it go?" Bella asked sounding frightened.

"I don't know" Edward said breathlessly looking around them but not seeing it anywhere "I think it's gone"

He looked back at Bella and saw that her face was white "What?" he asked.

She pointed at the floor and he looked down and saw that the spider had crawled onto his shoe.

He yelled and kicked his foot until the spider fell off and scurried under the bed.

He felt Bella's hand get limp and she started to fall to the ground but he caught her before she hit the ground. She had fainted.

Edward screamed for Bella's father, who came running. They woke Bella up and her father killed the spider.

Bella didn't faint that often, only if something scared her so bad she couldn't take it.

Present-Age 20

"Wake up; you're okay come on wake up"

I felt someone gently tapping my face and I opened my eyes. I was slightly disorientated and confused as to why I was lying on the ground of the lecture room with my professor and some class mates standing around me.

"What…?" I started to ask.

"You fainted… Belly is it?" the professor asked.

The name made my heart stop. I had really seen Edward. I looked around but he was no where in sight.

"Bella" I mumbled.

"Oh well that's what Edward called you. Do you know him? Where is he? He was here just a moment ago" the professor looked around the room again as though Edward was somehow hiding somewhere.

He helped me to my feet and suggested I see a doctor. I barely listened to him and just made a lame excuse about not drinking enough water.

I walked out of the room in a daze.

As I walked across campus I scanned the crowd for bronze hair.

**AN: Please review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 3

Age 5

Bella and Edward had, had the best day that either of them could ever remember having. They had gone to the circus and had each rode a pony. They had seen the clowns and when Bella started to cry Edward had held her hand until they had gone away. They had seen the elephants and both laughed loudly when one of the huge animals had started to pee. After eating popcorn and ice cream their parents took their tired children home. In the car on the way home Bella slept while Edward tiredly listened to his parents laugh and joke about one day Edward and Bella getting married.

What none of them even considered was not being there to see it. When, in fact, only one of them would live to see that day.

While their parents ate dinner at Bella's home the two children slept side by side on her bed. When they awoke many hours later Edward gripped her hand in his and whispered "One day we'll get married"

Bella smiled sleepily and replied "You promise?"

"I promise" Edward answered.

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I walked around campus, looking everywhere for a sign of Edward but I didn't see him anywhere.

Why was he here? He was supposed to be thousands of miles away from here. Seriously what were the chances we would be attending the same college?

After giving up, I hurried to the place I had agreed to meet Alice and Rose. They were already waiting there for me when I arrived.

"Hey Bella" Alice said excitedly "What do you feel like for…"

She stopped talking when she saw the look on my face "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Can we sit down first?" I asked urgently.

They both nodded and we took a seat.

I looked at Rose intently "You said you thought the guy in my photo looked familiar?"

She nodded looking slightly confused "Yeah but I must have been wrong right? You said he wasn't anywhere near here"

I dropped my face in my hands.

"Bella" Alice said worriedly as she tightly gripped my shoulder.

"I saw him today" I mumbled into my hands.

"So I did recognise him" Rose said quietly.

"You must have seen him around campus" I looked back up at them.

Alice looked a little perplexed "Um Bella so what's the story with him"

I looked down at the table and took a deep breath and told them the brief version.

"I've known Edward all my life. Our parents were friends and we've been best friends ever since we were born. We both didn't make many friends during school so we mostly just stuck together" I looked up at them and saw that they were listening with interest.

"He was there for me when my mum died when I was ten. We started dating when we were sixteen and I…I loved him so much it hurt. When we were seventeen his… his parents died in a plane crash and he had to go live with his aunt" I shut my eyes as I remembered saying goodbye to him.

"We promised to stay together and when he was eighteen he would come back and we could be together again. We emailed and talked on the phone all the time and then one day his emails stopped…it was weeks until he finally replied" I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes "His email said he didn't want to be together anymore and that it was over. I didn't believe it but when I rang him I knew it was true"

Alice and Rose both looked at me with concern.

"Did he ever tell you why it was over" Rose asked.

I shook my head sadly "He just said he couldn't do it anymore"

Alice and Rose comforted me and offered me words to try and make me feel better like how he was a jerk and that I deserved better but in my heart I knew that, that wasn't true. Edward was all I knew and all I wanted to know.

----------------

That night as I lay in bed with my shirt pressed against my nose, I went over in my head what had happened. As I thought about it more, I started to remember what Edward and my professor had been talking about. I remembered Edward saying something about being sorry he had missed class.

I sat up when I realised he must be in the class with me and for some reason had missed It today. So hopefully I would see him tomorrow.

That night I went to sleep with a new feeling that I hadn't felt in a very long time…hope.

I woke up early and got dressed planning on getting to class early so that I would have plenty of time to talk to Edward before class. I dressed in my white and blue shirt which Edward had always liked and a pair of blue jeans.

I grabbed a quick coffee and practically ran to class. I was about half an hour early so I sat outside on a bench and waited for Edward to show. My foot was tapping and my hands were shaking I was so nervous. Especially since he had ran away the last time I had seen him.

The minutes past slowly and there were no sign of him. I waited outside until everyone else had already entered. I sighed and go up and followed them inside. Maybe he wasn't coming. I sat in the same seat as I had the previous day and flopped down in my seat feeling dejected.

The professor was about to start speaking when the door was opened softly and Edward walked through the door.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He was dressed in a black hoody and blue jeans. He nodded slightly at the professor and walked across the room. His posture was stiff and he seemed to be concentrating way too hard on looking forward. _Look at me _I thought _dammit look at me. _

I had to use a tremendous amount of self control not to jump to my feet and wave my arms around and scream at the top of my lungs.

His eyes stayed straight ahead and he went and sat right across the room. He was further forward then I was so I was able to see him from where I was sitting. He sat by himself, with his shoulders slightly hunched as he wrote something in his notebook. When he wasn't writing he was looking straight ahead, intently listening to the lecture.

Why was he acting like this? I sat a pondered this the whole lesson as I stared at him.

The lecture was over before I knew it and I realised I hadn't heard a word. I packed up my books quickly hoping I would catch up to him before he left. But by the time I had hurried down the stairs he had left. He must have practically run out.

I walked across campus trying to hold back my tears. Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he know how much this would hurt?

I walked back to my dorm to drop of my books feeling incredibly depressed. Emmett and Jasper where sitting with Rose and Alice on the couch when I walked in.

"Hey" I mumbled and dropped my books on my bed.

"Hey" Alice chirped happily "I hope you don't mind but we told Emmett and Jasper about Edward"

I shook my head, not having the energy to even care.

"We thought that maybe they might know him"

"Yeah, do you mind showing us the picture?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head again, I walked over to my suitcase and dug the frame out from the bottom and handed it to him.

Jasper and Emmett looked at it closely. Jasper shook his head but Emmett's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Do you know him" I asked with interest

"Yeah" he said nodding "He's in one of my classes"

"Are you friends" Rosalie asked.

Emmett shook his head "He's really quiet. I've barely heard him speak a word, he seems really reserved"

I sat down on the bed thinking this over. This wasn't the Edward I knew and remembered. Three years ago nobody would have described him as quiet and reserved. Had he changed that much?

"He has lots of days off too" Emmett added and I had another thing to add to the unsolved mysteries about Edward. Why would he have lots of days off?

Age 16

Bella was frowning at her boyfriend as they sat in his silver Volvo.

"Stop yelling at me" she said angrily stomping on the brakes so hard they both jolted forward.

He brushed his hands through his hair and sighed in annoyance "Bella be gentle"

"I'm trying" she hissed.

"Okay" he said trying to be patient "So you ease off on the clutch and push the accelerator gently in"

She rolled her eyes at him and slowly let the clutch go but it wasn't slow enough because the car started jumping forward.

"Bella!" Edward yelled in frustration.

"What?" she screamed back "I'm tyring and you yelling at me is not helping" she pulled the hand break on and started reaching for the door but Edward grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Belly, I'm sorry" he said regretfully.

She turned back around and frowned at him.

"Look if I promise not to yell will you try again?" he asked rubbing her hand gently.

She nodded.

"Okay I promise"

She started the car again and he talked her through each step patiently and slowly until she was driving along smoothly.

She started grinning as she changed the gears and drove without stalling.

"See? your doing great" Edward said excitedly.

She threw him a beautiful smile.

Edward started rolling his window down and pushed his head out.

"Edward? What are you…" she started to ask but was mortified when he started yelling out the window.

"SEE HOW GOOD MY HOT GIRLFIREND IS AT DRIVING? ISNT SHE JUST THE BEST…" he was cut off when Bella punched him in the shoulder.

Her face was red as she watched the people outside the car staring at them in amusement.

"Edward" she hissed but he just laughed and after a moment she joined in.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stepheine Meyer owns everything.**

**AN: Thanks everyone for reviewing**

Chapter 4

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I walked to class the next day felling groggy and blurry eyed. I had barely slept through the night. I couldn't stop obsessing over what was going on with Edward. I had to know.

I walked through the door and sat in the same seat as usual and wasn't surprised when Edward arrived just as the lecture was about to begin. I tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying but I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting over to where Edward sat, slouched in his seat with a black jacket on.

After the class had ended I stayed in my seat and watched as hurriedly packed up his books and bolted through the door. He really was eager to get away from me.

I sombrely packed up my books and shuffled to the door. I walked out and my footsteps froze when I saw Edward speaking to a pretty blonde girl a bit further up the path.

The girl was smiling up at him as he spoke to her. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know if he was smiling back.

It made me feel sick to think of him giving another girl the crooked smile which used to be reserved only for me. To think of his lips touching someone else's, to think that someone else would hear the quiet moans and sweet sounds that used to be only for me. To hear him whisper I love you in his velvety voice…

I had to get away. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction trying to hold back my tears. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I ran straight into a girl walking the other way. She had a stack of books in her hands that went crashing to the ground.

I felt my face heat up as I knelt down to help her pick her books up "I'm so sorry…I…I wasn't watching where I was going"

"It's fine" the girl replied a bit curtly.

I straightened up and passed her the rest of her books. I glanced over my shoulder straight into a pair of familiar green eyes. Edward was looking straight at me. When he saw I was looking back he quickly looked down and then promptly walked away leaving the blonde haired girl in midsentence.

I twirled back around intending on walking away again. But I ran straight back into the girl.

"Crap" I muttered but this time, thankfully, she didn't drop her books.

She glared at me and stalked away ignoring my embarrassed apologies.

Age 15

Bella Swan had always been small for her age. During her first years at high school she felt very self conscience when other girls began to develop breasts and hips and she just stayed the same.

Bella and Edward were so incredibly comfortable around each other that when they saw the other naked they didn't even bat an eye.

During summer it was sometimes hot enough that they would go skinny dipping in a river nearby. It was pure innocence and playfulness. They would swim and play and laugh but as they got older Carlisle would tell Edward that maybe they were to old to be frolicking around in the nude but Edward would just snort at him and say he and Bella were best friends and he would never think about her like that.

Although the summer that they were fifteen this all changed. It was a hot day so they decided to go to the lake just as they always did. But it was different.

When Bella pulled off her shirt, Edward noticed she was wearing a bra. Something she hadn't needed the previous summer. When she unhooked it and pulled it off Edward couldn't help but notice the mounds that spilled out. He had never noticed her breasts before but now he couldn't help but notice how creamy and soft they looked. The nipples were pink and hard because of the slight breeze.

Bella saw Edward looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" she asked in confusion as she began pulling her pants off.

"Nothing" he said quickly and began pulling his shirt off and then his pants.

Not for the first time Bella admired his strong muscles and his lean build. For the past couple of months she had began realising how good looking her best friend was. But she knew she didn't stand a chance not when she heard about girls like Jessica and Tanya having crushes on him.

They jumped in the water and splashed around enjoying the cold water against their bodies. Edward playfully splashed water into Bella's face and she squealed and jumped at him trying to push his head under the water.

Edward laughed and struggled against her, gripping her wrists in his hands. She pushed herself against him and Edward gasped when her breasts rubbed against his chest. Bella didn't notice she just giggled and pushed against him harder, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to use her weight to push him under the water.

She stopped though at Edward's stunned expression and then gasped when she felt something hard pressed against her.

She unwrapped her legs and accidently brushed against his hardness and he groaned. She gasped again and moved away from him.

He looked at her with an ashamed look on his face "Bella I'm so sorry I…"

"Its okay" She whispered in embarrassment "Um… do you want to go now"

He nodded and looked away felling just as embarrassed as she was.

She got out of the lake and walked towards her clothes. Edward couldn't help but to look at her firm ass as she left the lake. He felt himself get harder and he groaned again softly. What was wrong with him? This was Bella.

Bella turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"Do you mind not looking while I get out?" he asked his face pink.

Bella frowned slightly but agreed and turned around.

Once Edward was dressed and properly adjusted they started walking home.

That was the last time they went skinny dipping for awhile.

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

Alice and Rose noticed how upset and quiet I was, so they insisted I go to a party with them that night. At first I said no, feeling like a party was the very last thing I felt like doing. But they begged and pleaded with me to go and I realised that in the future I should never underestimate the power of Alice's puppy dog eyes. I promised myself that next time she used them I'd be ready.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been to a party. It must have been during high school.

Rose lent me one of her dresses to wear as none of my clothes were considered 'party worthy'. It was white and shorter than what I usually wore. But Alice assured me it looked good. As I looked at myself in the mirror I promised myself that I would forget all about what had happened today....all about Edward and _try_ and have some fun.

We left our dorm at around 8 and stooped by Emmett and Jaspers room and then we all walked to the party together. It was at one of the fraternities and from what Alice and Rose had told me the parties could get pretty wild.

While we were walking Emmett made me promise that if some guy was bothering me to come and get him and he would "shove his foot up their ass". I laughed loudly at this but he looked at me and said he was completely serious. So I promised him, even pinkie swearing which made everyone laugh. I began to realise that Emmett acted just like a little kid. This made me like him even more.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. I felt a bit nervous as we walked into the big house, full of people with music blaring. I had never been good with people particularly strangers.

Alice squeezed my hand and gave me a smile "Just relax" she whispered.

I took a deep breath and tried to do as she asked. People were dancing and drinking and having fun. I followed the others as we walked across the room.

Rose handed me a drink and I sipped it. It was alcohol. I was about to ask what it was but then decided I didn't care. I took another sip and then another until it was all gone.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me and Rose onto the dance floor. I hadn't had much experience in dancing but I just followed Alice's moves and hoped it looked like I knew what I was doing.

After two songs Emmett and Jasper joined us and started dancing with Alice and Rose. I walked back to the drinks table, needing a break. I picked up another cup and drank it in one gulp. I picked up another one and started sipping it. I needed to relax and this was helping. My mind became fuzzy and all my worries seemed further away.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I looked over at them. There stood the guy I had met in the coffee shop Mike? Or was it Mick?

I gave him an uninterested smile and hoped he'd go away. But he didn't seem to get the message because he just grinned back at me.

"Hey Bella!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey" I replied looking away from him.

"So, I was hoping I'd see you again" he said moving closer to me so our shoulders were touching.

I wanted to move away but my aversion at appearing rude made me stay still.

"So did you want to come back to my room with me" he asked and my mouth dropped open slightly. Could he be any less subtle?

"Um…no" I said frowning at him slightly.

He actually looked slightly shocked; did he really think I was going to sleep with him?

"Well think about it" he said and stroked my arm in what I'm sure he thought was a sexy way but all it made me want to do was go home and scrub it until I didn't feel so dirty.

He walked away finally, but not before looking over his shoulder and giving me a creepy wink that made me shudder. Ew.

I needed another drink. I picked one up and gulped it down.

I walked back on the dance floor and danced for a few songs before getting more to drink. The more I drank the better I thought I was dancing. Huh weird.

As we were dancing to the new Britney song I started to feel hot and a bit dizzy,

"I'll be right back" I said breathlessly to Alice and stumbled towards the door.

I stumbled down the stairs, having to concentrate really hard on not falling to the ground. Maybe I had drunk too much.

I gulped in the fresh air and started to feel a bit better. I sat down on the bottom step and tried to make my head stop spinning.

I breathed deeper and was just getting my breath back when I saw something that took it away again.

Edward was strolling across the grass a couple of metres away. He had some books poking out of his bag so I assumed he had been at the library or something. He also had his earphones in so he didn't hear me when I yelled his name.

With new found courage that I could only give credit to the alcohol for finding in me. I jumped to my feet and stumbled across the grass towards him. He was going to listen to every word I had to say to him.

He didn't hear me coming but must have got to shock of his life when I slammed my fist into his shoulder.

He jumped back his face shocked and when he saw it was me I could see his face pale. He ripped his earphones out of his ears and looked at me open mouthed.

"What's wrong with me!" I screamed in his face and pounded him again this time in the chest.

He just stood there; he didn't move away or try to grab my hands or anything. I hit him again and felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Why can you barely look at me?" I asked sobbing as I struck him again "Did I mean nothing to you? You just what? Forgot about me? Forgot what we _meant_ to each other?"

I was sobbing hysterically and felt my knees started to feel weak "Am I that forgettable?" I whispered and almost fell to the ground but two warm, familiar hands encircled my wrists and steadied me.

I couldn't see his face through my tears but I distinctively heard a sob which wasn't my own "I'm sorry" I heard him whisper and my sobs got louder as I heard the voice I had been craving for three years "Bella I cant…I just cant" he whispered and I felt my heart break again.

"Bella" I heard a high pitched voice yell and I turned my head and saw a small shape rushing towards me "Are you okay?"

I shook my head just as Emmett came rushing towards us with a murderous look on his face "Is he hurting you Bella?"

"No" I yelled hysterically, panicking at the thought of Emmett hurting Edward no matter how much he was hurting me at that moment.

Edward stared into my eyes for a moment like he wanted to say something but he just handed my hands to Alice and turned around. I started sobbing again almost hysterically and I thought I saw Edward's back shake slightly but I must have been imagining it.

Alice pulled me into a hug and I didn't see Edward walk away and I realised later that I was glad. Glad that I hadn't seen Edward walk away from me again.

Because that, would have just about killed me.

**AN: Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 5

Age 10

Edward and Bella were sitting on her bed reading Harry Potter together. They took it in turns to read a chapter while the other laid back and listened to the reader's voice as it read about magic and adventure.

"I wish I was a wizard" Edward said as he shut the book.

"Mhmm" Bella agreed closing her eyes and resting her head against Edwards shoulder.

They lay like that for awhile, entangled together on her bed, both of them slowly drifting off to sleep.

They were awoken by the ringing of the telephone. They were about to shut their eyes again when they heard Bella's father's raised voice.

Edward looked at Bella in confusion and they both made their way downstairs.

They saw Bella's father hang up the phone and lower his head into his hands. His shoulders were shaking slightly and Bella felt her heart begin to pound.

"Dad?" she whispered softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes slightly red.

He cleared his throat and seemed to think for a moment as though he didn't know what to say.

"Uh Edward, I need to speak to Bella. Would you please go home?"

Edward nodded and looked at Bella whose face was stricken. As Edward squeezed her hand and turned to leave she realised she didn't want him to leave. She knew something bad had happened and that she wanted him here with her.

On the bike ride home, Edward fretted over what had just happened. It was sure to be something bad and it killed him that Bella might be in pain.

His suspicions were proven correct when he arrived home to find his mother in tears and his father comforting her.

"What happened?" he asked his heart beginning to pound harder.

His father looked at him with pain filled eyes "It's Renee"

His father proceeded to tell him of the car accident that had claimed Bella's mother's life.

That night Edward could not fall asleep. He had to know that Bella was alright because if she wasn't okay it was impossible for him to be.

He crept out of his house and quietly got on his bicycle. The ride to Bella's house was eerily quiet and he imagined monsters jumping out at him from the shadows.

He realised, once he had arrived, that he couldn't just go through the front door. The only option was to go through her bedroom window. So for the first time, but most certainly not the last, he climbed the tree beside the window and then crawled through her window into her room.

The figure in the bed was shaking slightly and it broke his heart when he realised Bella was sobbing into her pillow. She was so loud she hadn't even heard him enter through her window.

"Bella" he whispered beside her and she jumped slightly in surprise.

Once she realised who it was she didn't ask anything like what was he doing there. Because she knew, he was here for her just as he would always be. She just reached out with her arms and pulled him onto the bed with her.

She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

Two days later was the funeral for her mother. When Bella walked out of the church, holding her fathers hand and with tears streaming down her face Edward took her other hand and handed her a beautiful yellow flower. Later he said it reminded him of her and from then on whenever he saw a yellow flower he would think of her.

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I didn't remember much of the rest of the night after seeing Edward. Somehow Alice and the others had gotten me back to the room. The next morning I had a throbbing headache and swore to never drink again.

The weekend passed by quickly. I was dreading Monday and not just because of seeing Edward. Monday was August 13th the day I dreaded every year.

The anniversary of my mother's death.

The day had become considerably harder in the past three years with Edward not being there.

I woke up on Monday morning and wished I could stay in bed all day. I didn't want to face the world. After making an emotional call to my father, well as emotional as we could get, I got dressed and headed off to class.

When I walked into class I was about to head to my normal seat but I found myself looking over to where Edward usually sat and my legs just started walking over to that end of the room. I felt compelled to be near him, especially today. I walked up the steps to a couple of rows above his usual seat and sat down. I watched the door and waited for him to walk in. Would he remember what today was?

I took in a deep breath when he entered the room. I saw him glance over to the other side of the room and a weird expression passed over his face. Was he looking for me?

He turned back and walked towards his seat. Our eyes met for a moment and I saw many expressions pass over his face surprise, understanding and was that sorrow?

He sat down in his seat and I could feel my eyes boring a hole in the back of his head.

The class passed by in a blur, all I could concentrate on was the back of his bronze head. I noticed that at times his shoulders would stiffen and his head would turn slightly, as though it was involuntary, as though he wanted to sneak a glance over his shoulder.

I was startled when the people around me began getting to their feet and walking towards the door. Class was over and I'd barely noticed.

I gathered up my books and was shocked when Edward was still sitting in his seat. He was speaking to some guy who was in the class. He seemed tense as though he wanted to leave. He must think I'll attack him again. Well he was wrong. Especially today.

I walked down the stairs trying with all my strength not to look at him as I passed. But I was concentrating too hard on that and not hard enough on where I was going. So of course I slipped, landing on my butt and sliding down two steps. As I was falling I could have sworn I saw Edwards arm shoot out as though to catch me but he pulled back at the last second. So I fell to the floor.

I felt my face heat up as I heard many people around me snickering quietly. I got to my feet as fast as I could and walked quickly out the door.

I blinked back tears as I walked to lunch. He really didn't care about me. The Edward I had once known would have never let me fall like that. Not when he could have prevented it.

-----------

Alice could tell I was upset so she decided she should take me to get my hair and nails done. I told her that was probably not going to make me feel any better but she begged me and gave me her puppy dog eyes. I tried to refuse them but just like last time I couldn't resist. And so, I got my hair trimmed and styled and my nails painted and polished.

It actually was quite relaxing though I would never admit it to Alice.

After our beauty treatments she asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner with Jasper, Rose and Emmett but I didn't think I could handle all the happy couples, so I said no.

So instead, I bought some noddles and planned on reading a good book until I fell asleep. I walked back to my room in the dark and when I looked up at the door my heart stopped.

There, pinned to the wall, was a single yellow flower.

Maybe he really did still care.

**AN: Sorry its a bit short but i wanted to post it before i had to go to work....anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. This chapter is longer then my normal ones so I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

Age 16

Bella was going to the school dance with Tyler Crowley and Edward was jealous.

Ever since that time at the lake he had been trying to suppress his less than best friendly feelings towards her. They never talked about what had happened and everything surprisingly was the same. There was no weirdness except for what they both felt on the inside when they touched, it wasn't as innocent as before. When Edward would hold her he could feel her curves under his hands and when they hugged he felt her breasts pressed against his chest. Bella could feel the strong muscles of his chest when she hugged him and the manly smell of his neck when she pressed her face against it. But they never let these feelings show.

Bella had agreed to go to the dance with Tyler partly because she didn't want to hurt his feelings and partly because she was curious of what it would be like to spend time with a boy that wasn't Edward.

Edward didn't understand why she would go to the stupid dance with Tyler. He hated Tyler and the way he would look at Bella like she was a piece of meat. He imagined Tyler and Bella dancing and he felt himself get angry at the thought of Tyler's hands on Bella. No one should get to dance with Bella but me he thought angrily.

He knew it was stupid and immature but he asked Tanya to the dance in the vain hope it would make Bella just as jealous. He knew now that he had feelings for Bella that far surpassed that of a best friend but he didn't know if she would ever feel the same way.

He needn't have worried because Bella felt exactly the same. She was just as jealous of Edward and Tanya as Edward had been of her and Tyler.

Tanya was so beautiful that she didn't think she would ever stand a chance against her.

On the night before the dance Edward lay in bed dreading the next day and having to make small talk with Tanya who he actually despised. What he was dreading the most was seeing Tyler with Bella, seeing him dance with her and maybe even kiss… At that terrifying thought he jumped up in bed and like that night six years ago he crept out of his house. Rather then ride over on his bike he now had a Volvo to drive over.

He climbed up her tree and through her window and there she was sitting on her bed as though she expected him.

"Edward" she said softly turning on her bedside lamp. She looked up at him in his white shirt and boxers and she felt her breath catch at just how beautiful he was.

He looked at her and felt his breath do the same. She was sitting on the bed with her hair a mess, wearing a tight grey singlet and white underwear.

He walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Hey Belly" he whispered and pulled the blankets over them and lay down, pulling her down with him.

He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered softy "Don't go to the dance tomorrow"

Her eyes widened slightly "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to go" he said as he trailed his fingers down her arm.

She felt anger flare at his bossiness and he could tell.

He closed his eyes "I don't want you to go with anyone but me"

There was silence and he was scared at what her reaction would be.

He opened his eyes and she was smiling slightly at him.

"You would rather go to the dance with me then with Tanya?" she asked sceptically.

He snorted "Of course. I would rather go with you a thousand times more than I would with Tanya"

"Do you mean as a friend?" she asked sadly not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Yeah as a friend" he replied and her heart sank and she closed her eyes "But I would rather if we went as more than friends"

She opened her eyes in shock and immediately grinned. Her happiness made Edwards heart swell. She really did feel the same way.

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he whispered back and leaned forward.

Bella knew what was coming and she couldn't be happier. It was going to be her first kiss. He's too and it was going to be with each other and for both of them that felt so right.

Edward pressed his lips gently against hers. Bella responded just as she had imagined doing all those nights she dreamt about this moment. She pressed her lips harder against his and gripped his hair in her hands. Edward softly stroked her face and licked her bottom lip. Bella gasped and opened her mouth so he could push his tongue inside and touch hers. He trailed his fingers down her side until he reached the exposed skin there. He gently stoked circles into her soft skin.

They kissed and touched late into the night until they were both too tired to continue. They fell asleep in each others arms with goofy smiles on their faces.

The next night they went to the dance as boyfriend and girlfriend. And it felt so comfortable and right they wondered why they had waited so long.

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I lay in bed with the yellow flower tightly gripped in my hand. What did this mean? It had to be from Edward. As I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep I dreamt of a bronze haired boy in a tux holding a girl in a blue dress. The boy whispered in the girl's ear and she smiled up at him with so much love I felt tears well up in my eyes, even while I slept.

------------

I woke up the next morning with the yellow flower still in my hand. Thankfully I hadn't crushed it in my palm as I slept. I woke up to Alice and Rose packing their bags.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Alice turned around to face me, her face was lit up with excitement and her smile stretched right across her face.

She squealed something that I didn't understand. Both her and Rose started squealing and jumping around in excitement.

"What?" I asked baffled.

"Emmett got us tickets to see Britney Spears" Alice said grinning excitedly.

"In New York" Rose added her smile almost as wide as Alice's.

"Britney Spears really? Wow" I said trying to sound excited.

Alice suddenly looked upset "I'm sorry we couldn't get you a ticket Bella"

"No, no it's fine really" I said quickly.

They were flying to New York for the concert, staying for the night and flying back the next night. Apparently Alice had been a fan of Britney 'forever' and had convinced Rose and the boys to go. Once Rose had heard the concert was in New York she had become excited. She couldn't wait to go shopping in all the New York stores.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" Alice asked worriedly.

I nodded "I'll be fine...I was thinking about going to the mall and picking up a few things and maybe going to a movie" I loved going to the movies by myself.

"Okay" Alice said still looking concerned "But don't catch the bus. You can borrow my car"

Alice had an expensive yellow Porsche where even the thought of driving it made me brake out in a sweat.

"No Alice I can't. What if..." I started to ask but she cut me off.

"Please Bella, it'll make me feel better" she said her eyes pleading.

"Okay" I agreed reluctantly.

They left still chattering excitedly. They promised to take photos and bring me back presents. I told them they didn't have to but Alice just rolled her eyes.

I didn't have any classes so I spent the morning doing homework and in the afternoon I cautiously got into Alice's car. I drove so slowly to the mall many cars began overtaking me, the drivers glaring at me through the windows. I didn't care; I would rather get glared at than risk crashing this car that was worth more money than I could even imagine having.

The mall was quiet so I was able to buy what I needed quickly.

I walked to the movie theatre and bought my ticket. I tried not to notice the many happy couples that surrounded me.

I sat in my seat and tried not to feel lonely.

The movie was good and I found myself being drawn into the story and not thinking about anything else. It was an escape. But as the credits rolled I realised I had to come back into reality.

It was dark outside now and I was more than ready to go home. I walked to the food court and quickly bought a sandwich to take home for dinner.

As I was walking towards the exit I saw Edward sitting at a table. I tried to look away but my eyes were immediately drawn to who was sitting across from him. A beautiful girl with long red hair.

She reminded me so much of Tanya from high school. The old insecurities flared up and I once again felt my eyes fill with tears.

My eyes met Edward's for just one second before I turned on my heel and hurried out the exit.

Age 16

After Bella and Edward got together they could barely keep their hands off one another. They had to be touching at every moment.

Edward had begun sneaking into her room more and more often until it was almost every night. At first they just kissed but naturally they began to move further.

One night Edward's hands moved further up Bella's sides until they very lightly stroked the sides of her breasts. She let out an involuntary moan which made Edward chuckle.

She was about to get angry but Edward moved his lips to her neck and it felt so good she forgot all about it. His hands moved to the front of her chest and lightly brushed against her breasts. Bella gasped softly.

Edward took that as a sign to continue so he cupped her breasts gently in his hands. He felt himself get harder at the feeling of her mounds in his hands. He could feel her nipples poking in through the thin fabric of her singlet so he gently stroked them and grinned widely at the moan that left Bella's lips.

She stopped when she saw his amused expression and tried to pull her chest away from him. His hands followed her though "Nooo, I'm sorry"

She frowned at him "Stop making fun of me"

"I'm not" he said chuckling at her cute annoyed expression.

She frowned even more and then her brow smoothed when she thought of something to get back at him.

She reached her hand down and stroked him through his pants.

She was going to make him moan dammit.

He was stunned for a moment but the feeling of her hand rubbing against his erection was so good he closed his eyes.

She rubbed harder and he let out a small moan. She erupted into laughter and his eyes sprung open.

"Hey" Edward said mocking anger he rolled them over so he was on top of her "That wasn't very nice Belly" he whispered seductively in her ear, making her shiver.

Before she could respond he pressed his lips against her neck and began nibbling gently on the skin. His hand crept slowly up her shirt, making small circles against her stomach.

She closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to make a sound. His hand moved further up her top until it brushed against her bare breast. She bit her lip. His hand cupped her breast and the feeling of his warm, gentle hand against the bare skin of her breast was too much and she let out a small whimper.

This time he didn't laugh he was too busy feeling her soft skin. He pulled his hand away from her breast and she whimpered again and tried to follow his hand. He touched the hem of her top and started to pull it up, he looked at her giving her time to protest and when she didn't he pulled it up and over her head.

He looked down at her beautiful body for so long she started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked.

He looked up into her eyes "You're so beautiful"

His words were so sweet they made tears well up in her eyes. Edward leaned over and kissed her breasts gently and she pulled his shirt off him. And soon their bare skin was pressed up against each other.

When they were too tired for anything else Edward wrapped his arms around her and they closed their eyes.

"I love you Belly" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she whispered back without even a moment's hesitation.

Present-Age 20

Edward's POV

Erin talked in her annoyingly high pitched voice about the assignment. And I couldn't help but to tune her voice out. Just listening to her voice and her overuse of the word like made me feel like I was losing brain cells every minute I sat there.

She had insisted I meet her at the mall to talk about the assignment and for some unfathomable reason I had agreed.

She seemed to think this was a date and I almost felt like laughing in her face.

I ate my burger and looked around the room for something to concentrate on that wasn't anything to do with her.

My eyes were drawn to a pair of deep brown eyes. Tear filled eyes with pain etched on the most beautiful face that I had ever and would ever see. Pain I could spot no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

She turned around and walked quickly towards the exit. And before I had time to think I was running after her. I ignored Erin's confused voice calling after me, the voice in my head telling me to stop and think about what I was doing, and my refection in the glass doors that disgusted me.

Bella's POV

I flung the car door open and jumped in.

I drove out of the parking lot quickly and as I drove past the mall door's I saw Edward there watching me. What was he doing? I felt my tears running down my face and pushed down on the accelerator harder.

I couldn't deal with the confusion that was Edward right now.

I drove much quicker than I would normally down the highway. I brushed away my tears and turned the radio up, hoping that the music would distract me.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel the beat of the music. I was singing along when suddenly a dark shape ran in front of the car. It was a deer. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I stomped on the brakes and turned the wheel sharply to the right.

The car missed the deer by about an inch. I tried to turn the wheel back to the left but it was too late. The car slid down the embankment and all I could see was branches and trees. I flung my hands in front of my face as the car headed towards a massive tree. I heard the sounds of crushing metal and broken glass. And felt a searing pain in my arm and head.

Edward's POV

I jumped in my car and followed Bella in a yellow Porsche. What was she doing driving that car?

She drove quickly, much too quickly. My heart stopped when her car suddenly swerved and I saw the deer she narrowly missed hitting. The car started sliding down the embankment and I ripped my car door open and sprinted after it as though I could somehow stop it.

The car smashed against a tree and I felt my worst fears surface. This couldn't be happening not after everything we'd been through. Everything I'd put her through.

Bella's POV

I lifted my hand to my forehead and brought it back down. It was covered with blood.

I started to feel dizzy. Not from the cut. I could tell it wasn't that deep. I felt dizzy from the blood. I wiped my hand on my jeans and tried to hold my breath.

I moved my left arm to try and undo my seat belt but the searing pain made me cry out. I then used my right hand to undo the belt and I could feel the blood running down my face.

I could barely move because of the pain in my arm. How the hell was I going to get out of this? I had stupidly left my cell phone at home. I was inwardly cursing myself when Edwards's beautiful, worried face appeared at my window. I had never been so glad to see a person before in my life. I started to cry.

His face turned relieved when he saw me. He tried to open the door but it was stuck. He tried the other doors but they must have been crushed or something in the impact.

He motioned for me to lie down. I did so gingerly trying not to move my arm. I lay across the passenger seat and covered my face with my good hand.

I heard the glass break and Edward's voice telling me it was okay to get up. I sat up slowly and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered croakily and he nodded.

He reached his hands out to help me out of the window. His hand touched my injured arm and I yelped in pain.

Worry crossed his face "Sorry" he said quickly pulling away his hands.

"It's okay...I think it got crushed when I hit the tree"

"It might be broken" he said sounded concerned. He placed one hand on my uninjured arm and the other around my waist. The feeling of his hands on me almost made me forget the pain in my arm and head.

He pulled me gently out of the window. Once I was outside he wrapped an arm under my legs and cradled me in his arms. Being careful to have my left arm on the outside and not crushed against his chest. He started walking up the embankment and towards his car.

I pressed my face against his neck and breathed in. He smelled just the same as he had three years ago. The memories this evoked and the feeling of his arms wrapped around me again made me start to cry.

I sobbed loudly against his neck. He rubbed my back and whispered softly into my ear "You're going to be fine...Shh Belly...it's okay baby, I'm here"

I cried even harder at his words and pulled myself against him even tighter. I felt him shift to open the car door and he leaned down to put me in the seat.

"Nooo" I whispered thickly though my tears. I never wanted him to let me go again.

"Come on Bella" he whispered "I have to take you to the hospital"

After a moment I finally let him go. As he started the car I looked out the window and saw the crashed car.

Shit. Alice's car.

I started crying so loud Edward stopped the car and looked at me in worry.

"Alice's c...car...I promised...so expensive" I wailed incoherently.

He took my hand in his "I'm sure she'll just be happy you're okay"

I didn't say anything. He started driving again and didn't let go of my hand.

I felt something drip down my face and splatter on my jeans. It was blood.

Everything must have finally caught up with me because everything turned black.

-------------------------

I woke up confused and in pain. I opened my eyes slowly. The walls were white and I was surrounded by beeping equipment. And the bed I was lying in was extremely uncomfortable. I had to be in hospital.

The events of the day slowly came back into my mind. Edward was my first thought. I looked around panicking but he wasn't in the room. My heart rate increased but before I could feel the hurt I heard his beautiful voice talking to someone in the hallway.

I rested my head back on the pillow and looked at my arm. It was in plaster. It had obviously been broken. I sighed this was going to be annoying.

I reached my good arm up to touch my head and I could feel the bandage covering my cut.

I was checking my body for any other injuries when Edward walked into the room. His face turned from an expression of worry to one of relief. He rushed over to me and gripped my hand tightly in his.

"You okay?" he whispered softly.

I nodded slightly not knowing what to say.

He stroked my face gently his eyes full of something I didn't understand "You fainted in the car and when I got you here the doctor looked at your arm and it was a bad break so they had to operate"

"I had an operation?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded "You woke up a couple of times before they gave you the anaesthetic. Do you remember?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not surprised you were pretty out of it" he said gently.

I looked up into his beautiful face and knew I had to ask him something "So...why were you following me?" I looked away from his eyes and picked at the blankets.

I heard him take a deep breath "I...I saw that you were...upset so I followed you"

I looked back up at him and started to feel angry "Why did you care? I mean you haven't actually been concerned about me for the past three years. Why would you follow me if you don't care about me or want me anymore?"

His eyes flashed with anger "How can you say that? I'll always care about you. You're a part of me Bella"

I looked down again "Well why did you break up with me, why haven't you spoken to me in three years and why haven't you tried to speak to me in class?"

He was silent for a moment "I...I can't...Bella" he took a deep breath "I can't tell you...I just know I can't stay away anymore"

I was about to ask him what he meant when we were interrupted by the doctor walking into the room.

He told me that the operation had gone well and that I could go home.

While we were walking out of the hospital I thought of something "I should probably call Alice and tell her what happened"

Edward looked over at me "I already called her while you were getting the operation"

I felt slightly sick "What did she say?"

"She was hysterical. She was crying and yelling" Edward said as he opened my door for me.

My heart sank "She really does love that car"

Edward looked at me in disbelief "She wasn't crying over the car she was crying about you" I just stared at him "She said she felt guilty, that she had made you drive it and something like damn Britney Spears which I really didn't understand"

I smiled at these words and felt better immediately.

-------------

As we were driving towards the campus Edward looked over at me nervously. I looked back at him.

"So" he started "Why were you upset at the mall?"

I looked down at my knees "I don't know"

"Is it because you saw me with Erin? Because we were just working on..."

I stopped him before he finished explaining "Stop...you don't have to explain...where not together you don't owe me anything"

Edward stared at me for a moment looking hurt.

I wanted to say something to make it better but I had no idea what that was. I didn't know what he wanted and what all this meant.

We pulled up at my dorm and he helped me inside.

"Are both your roommates away?" he asked as he pushed open my door.

I nodded. He put down my bags that he had somehow got out of Alice's Porsche while I was being operated on.

"How are you going to get changed?" he asked looking at the floor.

He was right. I couldn't move my arm. The doctor had put it in a sling and any movement I made caused me pain.

"I don't know...I guess I'll sleep in this" I said pointing down at my clothes.

Edward looked up at me "I can...I can help"

I felt my face heat up. "N...No it's okay...I mean..."

Edward walked towards me "It'll be fine...I promise I won't look and besides..." his face transformed into the crooked grin I missed so much. My Edward "It's nothing I haven't seen before"

I felt my breathing deepen. I was speechless. I gave a slight nod and he reached his hands towards my neck and gently undid the sling and pulled it slowly off. He then reached his hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it off my good arm and over my head. Then he slowly pulled the sleeve down over my cast and it was off. I was left sitting there in just my bra. I could see the strain on his face as he stared into my eyes. Did he want to look?

"Um..." he said and cleared his throat "A tank top would probably be easier..."

I nodded quickly and pointed out the drawer where I kept my tank tops.

He picked out a dark blue one and put it on me slowly and carefully. After he had finished he tied my sling back on around my neck.

He then looked down at my pants and back up at me. I nodded and looked away as he quickly undid the button on my jeans. He pulled them down quickly revealing my pink underwear. When his fingers trailed gently against my legs as he pulled them down I had to try really hard not to moan. It was sick that this was making me feel aroused.

He pulled on my pyjama shorts quickly and I was ready.

We both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um... I forgot to tell you. Alice said she and the others were flying in early tomorrow so they should be here before you wake up" he said his face slightly red.

I nodded "Okay" I squeaked out.

"I'll...I'll see you in class" he leaned over and before I realised what was happening he pressed his lips against my cheek.

I sat there in shock as he left the room quickly.

I reached my hand up and touched the spot his soft, warm lips had just been.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Chapter 7

Age 17

Edward and Bella were making out on his bed when suddenly her cell phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it" he mumbled against her lips.

She nodded and closed her eyes as his hands started to make there way up her sides. She pressed her swollen lips back against his. The phone continued to ring until Edward got impatient with its shrill sound and reached into her front pocket, prying it free.

He looked at the screen and groaned "It's your dad"

She sighed and took the phone from his hand and answered it.

"Hello" she said breathlessly.

She continued to talk with him about what he wanted for dinner when Edward continued to kiss her neck.

She tried to push him away but he kept nibbling on her neck and rubbing her thigh. It took all her strength not to let out a moan.

Her father said something that she didn't hear "What dad?" she asked struggling to keep her voice normal.

"I said I might be late coming home"

"Uh huh" she replied closing her eyes as Edward's hand began creeping up her shirt.

"So I'll see you then?" her father asked.

"Sure dad" she replied hurriedly and thanked God when he hung up.

She was about to put her phone back down but decided to get back at Edward for trying to distract her.

As his hands moved across her bra she pretended to speak into the phone "Um... not much dad I'm just hanging out with Edward"

Edward chuckled against her neck and his fingers started to work there way under her bra.

"Nothing really just… you know the usual…he's actually feeling me up at the moment"

Edward shot up so fast she almost burst into laughter right then.

"Oh just around the breast area but maybe later he'll go a bit low…" she was cut off by Edward lunging for the phone and ripping it from her hands.

She burst into laughter and felt tears rolling down her face.

Edward sat there wide eyed with the phone in his hands wondering what the hell had just happened.

"He…hung up…ages ago" she struggled to get out around her giggles.

He suddenly realised what had happened and he felt a surge of relief.

"I can't believe you did that" he said shaking his head in amusement "I thought I was going to get shot by your father"

She laughed even harder. He sighed and tried to look angry but it made it even funnier until they were both laughing together.

"I didn't know you could be so mean Bella Swan" he said teasingly.

"I was only getting you back" she said happily and pulled his head back down so her lips could find his again.

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I woke to Alice jumping on my bed and hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay Bella? I'm so sorry...if you never want to speak to me again I'll completely understand..."

I pulled away and looked at her incredulously "Why are you apologising? I'm the one who crashed your car...I don't know how I'm ever going to get the money to fix it, but I will, I promise" I said looking into her big tear filled eyes.

She waved her hand "It doesn't even matter its insured it'll be fine...I feel so guilty Bella I practically forced you to drive it... I should have just listened to you, instead of...."

"It's okay, I forgive you" I replied and she hugged me again. After she let go I looked up and saw Rose, Emmett and Jasper looking at us in amusement.

"You okay?" Emmett asked looking at my arm.

"Yeah, It still hurts a bit but it'll be fine" I replied.

Rose gave me a hug and Alice asked me about Edward.

"So did something happen?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know...where talking so that's something I guess" I answered shrugging.

Alice squealed happily "Yay! Everything's going to be fine, I can just feel it"

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm but in my heart I wanted to believe every word.

-------

Alice and Rose told me I should take the day off from classes but I told them no. There was no way I wasn't going no matter how much my arm hurt.

As I neared the class room my heart started beating faster and my palms began sweating. Edward had said he would see me in class so did that mean he was going to talk to me? Or was he going to go back to ignoring... my thoughts stopped when I walked into the room and there sat Edward. Sitting in the seat next to where I normally sat.

I must have stood there for a minute in shock. Edward looked back at me giving me a weak smile. I snapped out of it immediately. I felt my face flush as I walked towards him.

"Hey" I mumbled as I sat down next to him.

"Hey Bella" he replied softly. I looked up at him as he smiled sweetly down at me. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt. I don't know what it was about white but that colour always made him look, if possible, even more beautiful.

I forced myself to face the front, even though all I wanted to do was stare at him for the next few hours. But something told me that would make him slightly uncomfortable.

"How's your arm?" he whispered softly as the lecture began.

I looked down at my arm. It has been hurting that morning but as soon as I saw Edward it had suddenly stopped.

"It's okay" I whispered back.

I could hear some loud whispering coming from across the room. I glanced over and saw the blonde girl I had once seen Edward talking to and the red head he had been sitting with at the mall. They were glaring at me and whispering to each other loudly.

I quickly turned my head and shrunk down in my seat. They were obviously talking about me.

"What?' Edward asked. He must have noticed my red face.

"Your girlfriends are glaring at me" I muttered.

Edward stared at me for a moment a flash of anger entering his eyes "They are not my girlfriends" he said darkly.

I felt relieved but also bad about making him upset "Sorry" I muttered.

He looked at me for a moment his face softening "It's okay...it's just..." he stopped once he realised some students were glaring at us. We must have been speaking louder than we thought.

We were silent for a few moments. Edward reached for my broken arm and began drawing on the cast.

I smiled at him while he worked away.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"Nothing" I replied and chuckled softly "Just... remember when we were eleven and you broke your leg?"

I didn't even have to finish the story because he already knew it "Yeah and you wrote and drew all over my cast so there was no room for anyone else to sign it?" he chuckled as well.

"Yeah well..." I said shrugging "My pictures were more important"

He laughed softly again "I don't see what was so important about writing 'Edward is smelly' in huge letters"

"There was other stuff" I muttered making him laugh again.

He pulled his pen away from the cast and gave me my arm back. I looked down at what he had drawn. It said 'To Belly' with a picture of a flower. I could tell it was the yellow flower that he always gave to me. Underneath it said 'Love Edward'

I smiled at him and whispered "Thankyou"

He smiled back.

The class was about to end. The professor was giving us our assignment. I wrote it quickly down and packed up my books.

Edward was slinging his bag over his shoulder, when it caught on the long sleeve of his shirt, pulling the sleeve up to expose his forearm.

I gasped when I saw scars on the front of his arm. They were red and looked painful as they marred his beautiful skin. I knew his body like I knew my own and nothing like that had ever been on his arm before. They didn't look like cuts it was more like a burn.

Edward heard me gasp and looked at me in shock as he pulled his sleeve back down.

"What...?" I asked pointing at his arm.

I could see his neck getting red as he looked at me. He looked scared which confused me.

"Um...it's nothing... just a burn... I was ironing and I dropped it..." he looked uncomfortable as he pushed his hands through his hair.

I wanted to ask him more because I didn't believe him. But he looked so uncomfortable I decided to drop it.

"Okay..." I replied and picked up my bag. Edwards face turned relieved and he walked me to the door.

After a slightly awkward silence he began talking about the assignment we had just gotten. I tried to listen to his voice and forget about what I had just seen.

Age 17

Edward and Bella were driving through the pouring rain, singing songs off the radio at the top of their lungs when suddenly there was a huge popping sound and the car started skidding.

Bella screamed.

"Shit" Edward yelled gripping the wheel trying to keep the car in control. He was finally able to bring the car to a stop.

They sat in their seats, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly taking her hand in his.

She nodded "What happened?"

"I think we popped a tyre" he said.

He got out of the car into the pouring rain to have a look.

He would have preferred Bella staying in the car but she insisted on helping and he had to admit it would be quicker if they both did it.

It was hard work in the rain. Everything was slippery and there shoes would seep into the mud. It was also freezing, so by the time they had finished and were back in the car both their teeth were chattering and they were shivering.

Edward started the car and turned the heater on full blast.

He drove home slowly not wanting to have another incident.

They pulled up in Edward's driveway.

"Okay" Edward said "On the count of three we run"

Bella nodded "One"

"Two"

"Three" they both said together and flung their doors open and sprinted towards the house.

Edward ran in front of Bella so he would be able to open the door but he realised this was a mistake when he heard her scream behind him. He turned around immediately and ran back to her.

His house was at the bottom of a slight hill so the driveway sloped downwards.

She had slipped on the water and fallen on her back. She had slid slightly down the hill and scrapped her back badly on the concrete.

Edward knelt down beside her on the wet ground "Bella you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She sat up slowly, blinking back tears "Yeah" she whispered.

He helped her to her feet and half carried her inside his house. They were both soaking wet and dripping water everywhere.

Bella could feel her back stinging from where she scraped it against the ground and when Edward placed a hand on her back to lead her into his bedroom she couldn't help but flinch.

He pulled his hand away from her back and looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked again feeling guilty about not catching her before she fell.

"Yeah" she replied "I think I scraped it when I fell"

"Come one we'll get it cleaned it up" he took her hand and pulled her into his bedroom and through the door to the attached bathroom.

Edward lifted her shirt up over her head and felt his breathing deepen when he saw what was underneath. Her white bra was soaked right through so he could clearly see her hard nipples and the shape of her breasts. No matter how many times he had seen her breasts they still affected him just the same as they had the first time he had seen them. He felt himself get immediately hard.

He tried to think of something else. This wasn't the time. She was hurt.

He turned her around so he could see her back. There were some red scapes and scratches on her lower back. But they didn't look that bad.

Bella looked around at him her eyes questioning

"It's okay. Just some scratches" he assured her. He reached his hand up to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some antiseptic which he then applied to the scratches.

Bella hissed in pain as the antiseptic stung the scratches.

"Sorry baby" Edward whispered "But if it stings it means its working"

"That's bullshit and you know it"

Edward chuckled it wasn't often he heard Bella sware.

Once he had finished cleaning the scratches on her back he leaned over and kissed them gently "All better" he whispered against her skin.

He kissed up her back until he reached her neck and he nibbled on the soft skin there. Bella held her breath as he nuzzled her neck.

His hands slowly moved up her arms leaving goosebumps on her skin. They trailed over her shoulders and down her chest until he cupped her breasts in his hands. Bella heard a soft moan leave her lips as he started messaging them gently through the thin material of her bra.

Bella reached her hand up to grip his neck and push his face harder against her neck. He kissed and licked against her skin. She moved back closer to him and felt him hard against the small of her back. She ground against him making him groan softly.

He spun her around and crashed his lips against hers. She pushed even harder against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel him rock hard against her stomach. He gripped her ass in his hands and picked her up so they were the same height. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned when she felt him against her centre.

As she kissed his beautiful lips she decided she was ready. Because really what was she waiting for? Here was the boy of her dreams and she was ready for him to make love to her.

She pulled her face away from his. Edward immediately pouted and tried to pull her face back.

She pulled back more firmly "Belly what...?" he asked almost incoherently, his eyes filled with lust and longing.

She pressed her forehead against his and stared into his piercing green eyes "I'm ready" she whispered and smiled as his eyes widened and he got even harder.

He looked back into her brown eyes, looking for any doubt there but he found none.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

She nodded and moved to kiss him again but he pulled away "Really Bella are you completely sure?"

She nodded but was put off by the uncertainty that was playing over his features "I'm sure...but if you don't want to..."

She was cut off by his lips crushing against hers and his mumbles that sounded like "_If _I don't want to...insane"

He walked quickly out of the bathroom and almost tripped over a pair of shoes that were lying in the middle of his room. He ignored Bella's muffled giggles against his lips and tossed her on his bed. They were still soaking wet but he didn't care.

He looked down at Bella as she lay back on his pillows. Her long brown hair was wet and tangled from the rain. Her chest was heaving against her wet, see through bra and as he stared down into her deep brown eyes he doubted he would ever see a more beautiful sight.

She was thinking the same thing as he took off his wet t-shirt and crawled across the bed towards her. His bronze hair was windblown and glistening with water.

He crawled over her and captured her lips in his. She kissed him back urgently her hands trailing down his damp back. He reached his hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. He smiled down at her exposed chest and she giggled at his expression. He certainly was a breast man. He leaned his face down and kissed her breasts softly, slowly trailing his tongue over her nipples and smiling again as Bella's soft moans filled the room.

They kissed and touched until Bella felt like she was going to go crazy.

"Now" she mumbled against his lips as his hand started trailing down her stomach.

"Now what?" he asked as his hand moved even lower.

"I'm ready now" she said and gasped as his hand crept down the front of her jeans.

"Really?" he chuckled and slid a finger gently into her. She gasped and bucked her hips against his hand.

As he felt how wet she was he leaned his lips towards her ear "Your right I think you are ready" he chuckled again as she blushed.

He pulled his hand out of her jeans and undid the button. He slowly pulled them down her legs talking her panties with them.

She lifted her hips to help him and once they were off she reached towards his button and pulled his pants and his boxers down too.

They both looked at each other for a moment. This wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked but they still marvelled at how beautiful the other was.

Edward reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom.

Bella raised an eyebrow "Expecting this?"

She giggled as his cheeks turned red. It was always fun to see Edward blush as he didn't do it very often.

"No just hoping" he whispered back and after he was finished putting it on, he leaned over and kissed her as passionately as he could.

He positioned himself right between her legs and looked down at her.

"I love you so much" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" she whispered back and he kissed her again with his swollen lips as he pushed into her.

She felt an intense pain and her eyes filled with tears. She gasped against his lips and he kissed her harder trying to distract her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered over and over again until the pain subsided.

"Are you okay" he whispered worriedly as he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

She nodded and tried to smile "It's okay"

She rocked her hips against his to tell him it was okay to continue. He paused for a moment trying to see if she was okay but when she rocked again he couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled out and then thrust back in.

She gasped but this time not in pain. He thrust again and she heard him groan. He thrust and she rocked her hips to meet him.

Before long Edward felt his body shake and with one final thrust he felt himself release.

He collapsed on top of her and slowly pulled out.

Bella stared down at Edwards's sweaty bronze head. She smiled at how deep his breathing was and how fast his heart was beating. She stroked his head gently and pushed his sweaty hair back from his eyes.

Edward realised he was lying completely on top of her. He rolled off bringing her with him and hugging her tightly against him. She laid her head against his chest and kissed it softly.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered softly "I love you Belly"

"I love you too" she whispered back sleepily.

They drifted off to sleep soon after, both of them with big goofy smiles on their faces.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Chapter 8

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

Edward wasn't in class for the next few days. Not seeing him was making me unbelievably anxious. I had just got him back and the thought of him being gone again was gut wrenching.

After three days of him not showing up I was almost going to ask the professor if he knew where he was. I had asked Emmett if he knew where Edward's dorm was but Emmett said he had no idea.

I decided to wait one more day and if he didn't show up I was going to ask someone.

As I walked into the lecture room, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward sitting in the seat next to my usual seat.

I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey" he said softly smiling at me.

I sat down and looked up into his green eyes.

"Where have you been?" I asked in concern.

He looked away for a moment and coughed "Um...I just...had some things to take care of" he said vaguely staring towards the front of the room.

I frowned. What was he hiding? I was about to question him further but the lecture began before I could get a word out.

I pondered what could possibly be going on. Did he have some girlfriend somewhere he was visiting?

I didn't listen to a word of the lecture. My theories of where he had been occupied all my thoughts.

Edward began packing up his books. This brought me out of my thoughts and I was startled that the class had already ended.

I started packing up my stuff. I remembered something Alice had suggested I do but I couldn't help but feel nervous in asking him.

"Um" I started and Edward looked at me.

"My friends Alice and Rose and their boyfriends were planning on doing something on Saturday and they invited me to come to and I...I was wondering if maybe...you would like to come to." I looked at the floor as I said this scared of the possible rejection.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment so I looked up in fear. He looked slightly conflicted but when my eyes met his, an expression crossed his face and the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Yeah sure...I'd...I'd liked that"

I smiled at him brightly. "Well where meeting at our dorm at 10" I gave him my room number and said goodbye.

As I was walking out of the room I glanced at him briefly over my shoulder. He was frowning down at the table top.

I turned back around my happiness lessening slightly. I tried to push his expression out of my mind. He had agreed to come. For now that had to be enough.

Age 17

"Bella" Edward said impatiently looking over at his girlfriend as she stared darkly out the car window "Talk to me, tell me why you're mad"

"I'm not mad" she said shortly.

He sighed and reached his hand out to touch her leg gently. Bella flinched away and moved closer to the window.

"Sure you're not mad" he muttered sarcastically but she just ignored him.

He pulled up at her house and turned around to look at her. He was going to find out what he had done wrong.

She started to open the door and get out but he quickly locked the doors before she could.

"Hey" she said angrily pulling on the door handle. She reached up to unlock it but he grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him.

"Tell me what I did" he said holding both her hands in his.

She looked at the floor and didn't say anything.

He sighed "I don't understand. We had a great dinner and then all of a sudden you just got mad. What did I do?"

She snorted "Yeah I'm sure you had a great dinner"

He frowned "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I hope you enjoyed the view" she hissed.

He just stared at her in confusion "What are you _talking _about?"

"The waitress" she said as though that explained everything.

'Yeah and?"

"She was flirting with you and you flirted back" she said angrily.

"I did not!" he said just as angrily. He barely even remembered what she looked like.

"And when she leaned over the table you totally checked out her boobs" she said accusingly.

"Well…I…I didn't mean to she practically threw them at me" he said defensively. He did recall seeing down her shirt but it wasn't like he meant to look. They were just there.

Bella huffed and pulled her hands out of his "You wish my boobs were big like hers" she accused.

His mouth dropped open "N…no of course I don't"

She glared at him "Well how come you looked then"

"How could I not? But... Bella it doesn't mean anything" he said trying to explain.

"Of course it means something…would you be so understanding if you caught me checking out some other guy's dick huh?"

Edward rolled his eyes "Bella your acting crazy"

She frowned "No I'm not…Just admit it you wish my boobs were bigger"

He stared at her for a moment but it was a moment to long and she ripped open the car door and slammed it behind her.

He jumped out his side quickly and ran after her "Bella of _course_ I don't, I love your boobs just the way they are"

He realised too late that an elderly couple were walking past Bella's house and they looked over at him oddly.

"No you don't" Bella yelled over her shoulder as she opened her front door.

Edward sighed heavily "Belly…"

"Don't call me that" she hissed and slammed the door shut.

He rested his head against the door and groaned. He couldn't go home now, not when she was mad.

Bella ran up the stairs and into her room. She fell face down on her bed and sobbed into her pillows.

She realised that she may be overreacting slightly but when she saw how beautiful the waitress was it brought up so many insecurities she had about herself. She heard so many girls at school saying how they thought Edward was hot and why he was going out with someone as plain as Bella. Every time she heard this she wondered how long it would be until Edward realised this and found someone who was just as beautiful as he was.

She cried for a long time and barely heard the rocks as they bounced off her window. She eventually got up and looked outside, at Edward, as he tried to get her attention.

"Bella" he called as he saw her face appear at the window. But she just shook her head and walked back to her bed.

After a couple of hours Bella walked back to her window and reached out to shut her curtains. She gasped when she saw Edward still outside sitting against the tree.

She pulled her window open and hissed "Edward what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you…can I please come up?" he begged.

She nodded slowly and he started to climb up the tree and into her room.

Once he was inside, he took her hand and led her to her bed "What's this really about?" he could see right through her and knew there was more to this then him looking at some waitresses breasts.

She sighed and looked at her hands.

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so he could see her "Tell me"

"It's just…don't you know you could do so much better" she whispered.

"Better?" he asked in confusion "Then what?"

"Then me" she muttered.

His mouth fell open… better then Bella? That wasn't even possible.

"There's no one better then you" he said furiously.

"Yes there is, you could have someone beautiful like Tanya or that waitress…someone as beautiful as you. Someone who wasn't plain like me" she said sadly

Edward stared at her in shock. Was this really how she saw herself?

"Don't ever say that to me again" he said angrily "How can you say that? You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. There is nothing plain about you"

She looked at her hands and shook her head.

He sighed. He pushed her shoulder until she was lying down and then he lay down above her so he was leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"Showing you just how beautiful you are" he said huskily.

He reached for her hair and pulled it out of her ponytail until it cascaded around her shoulder. He brushed his nose in it taking in the sweet smell of strawberries.

"Beautiful hair" he whispered as he traced his nose across her face until he reached her eyes where he kissed the eyelids softly "Beautiful eyes" he kissed down her cheeks until he reached her mouth. She let out a soft moan when his tongue traced her lips gently "Beautiful mouth" he whispered against her lips.

He kissed down her neck whispering "Beautiful" as he went.

When he reached her breasts he pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her breasts softly "Beautiful and perfectly sized" he said grinning up at her. She smiled weakly at him and threw her head back when he cupped her breast in his hand and lightly messaged it.

He kissed and touched every part of her and told her how beautiful everything about her was, so that she'd believe it. When he was finished she reached for him and kissed him as hard as she could.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you…and there's nobody out there for me but you" he whispered "Your _it_. I don't want anybody else"

She nodded tears springing to her eyes at his words.

"And your boobs are the only ones I'll ever look at" he said seriously as he cupped them in his palms.

She chuckled softly and kissed his nose "Good"

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

I sat on my bed on Saturday morning, nervously wringing my hands in my lap. I was dressed in my bathing suit and a dress. Alice had wanted to go to the beach but she said we could do something else because of my broken arm. But I told her it was fine, I could just splash around on the edge and sunbake.

So Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and...Edward and I were going to the beach.

Alice walked through the door and gave me an odd look "Bella it's like 8...he won't be here for two hours"

"I know I just...wanted to be ready" I said blushing slightly.

She patted my hand and gave me a sympathetic smile "It's going to be fine"

I took a deep breath and tried to believe her.

At 9:55 I jumped to my feet in panic "Crap I forgot to tell Edward we were going to the beach he won't know to bring..."

I was cut off by Alice "Bella calm down its fine. Jasper left a pair of his swimming shorts here, Edward can borrow them"

I breathed a sigh of relief "Okay, thanks Alice"

She smiled at me and shook her head looking slightly amused.

Jasper arrived and a couple of minutes later so did Rosalie and Emmett.

We sat around talking. Well everyone else did, I just sat on the bed staring at the door.

When there was a small knock I jumped slightly then got to my feet and opened it.

Edward stood in the doorway in a long sleeved grey shirt and jeans. He wasn't really dressed for the beach and I felt bad.

"Hey" I said breathlessly and lost my breath again when he smiled at me.

"Hey Bella" he said softly.

I just stared into his deep eyes for a minute until I heard Alice cough over my shoulder.

I shook myself "Um...um Edward this is Alice" I said and she waved at him excitedly.

I introduced him to Rose and Jasper and then to Emmett "You have a class together right"

Edward nodded "Hey" he said and shook Emmett's hand.

We talked for another few moments until Alice said we better get going.

"So where are we going exactly?" Edward asked as we were walking out the door.

"Oh" I said "I forgot to tell you...to the beach but don't worry, Jasper has some shorts you can borrow and I have a spare towel so..." I stopped when I saw a flash of panic cross his face.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"N..nothing...I don't know if I feel like swimming" he said looking at the ground.

I looked at him feeling even more confused. Edward loved swimming.

"Oh...oh okay... that's cool you can just sunbake or watch or whatever...I mean I won't be swimming much with my arm anyway" I said holding out my cast.

"Okay" he said looking around the room, not meeting my eyes.

"Alright... ready to go?" I said smiling at him trying to hide my confusion. He looked at me for a moment attempting a weak smile which didn't meet his eyes.

-------------

We got to the beach and Alice jumped out of the car and ran excitedly towards the water. The more time I spent with her the more she reminded me of an excited child.

The rest of us got out of the car more slowly and walked across the sand.

Edward's mood seemed darker then when he had first arrived in our room. He exchanged polite conversation but nothing more than that.

We laid our towels down on the sand. Rose, Emmett and Jasper headed towards the water straight away and joined Alice. Edward sat on his towel and I joined him.

He didn't say anything. So I tried to coax conversation out of him. I asked him anything I could think of. About his other classes, if he had a roommate (he didn't), if he'd seen any good movies lately, what he was reading. Anything at all, just so I could listen to his voice.

The sun shined down on us and I began to feel hot. I pulled my dress off over my head, leaving me just in my blue bikini.

I looked over at Edward and caught him looking at me with a wistful expression.

I blushed slightly. I saw that he was sweating slightly and hadn't even pushed the sleeves of his shirt up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go swimming? Jasper won't mind if you borrow..."

"No its fine" he said a bit shortly.

"Okay" I whispered looking away.

I felt his hand touch mine gently I looked at him "Sorry I just...don't feel like it today...but you go ahead"

"No...I'll stay..." I said quickly I looked towards the ocean. Trying not to think about how nice the cool water would feel on my skin.

"Bellaaa" he said smiling slightly "Go"

I smiled slightly. He still knew me to well "I'll be back in a minute"

I got up and smiled even wider when I saw his eyes follow me as I got up. I walked towards the water and swung my hips a bit more then I would normally.

I splashed around in the water being careful not to get my cast wet. The water was cool and soothing. I watched Alice and Rose and the boys swimming and splashing and squealing. I smiled to myself I was glad I had met them.

Once I had cooled down I walked out of the water and looked over at where Edward had been sitting.

He wasn't there anymore.

I walked towards the towels and looked around in confusion. Where had he gone?

I picked up my towel and began drying myself off. I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder.

I turned around and there stood Edward. I sighed in relief.

He had two ice creams in his hand. One chocolate, his favourite and the other Vanilla.

Vanilla was the only ice cream I liked, even though when we were kids Edward would say that was weird and boring.

He handed it to me, smiling slightly.

"Thanks" I whispered feeling embarrassingly sentimental over an ice cream.

"You're welcome" he replied and we sat back down, our shoulders touching, both of us eating our ice creams.

**AN: Sorry this chapter took awhile...anyway I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

Chapter 9

Age 17

Edward's parents were going to Mexico for a week. Edward at first was excited, thinking he would have the house to himself but his parents quashed this excitement by telling him that his aunt was going to be visiting from California the week before and had agreed to stay for another week to keep an eye on him.

Edward was outraged, he was seventeen after all, and he didn't need a babysitter. His father told him it was to stop him throwing any wild parties, to which Edward scoffed, and to also stop him from having Bella over for the night. Edward blushed when his father said this and his father just chuckled.

So there was going to be no sleepovers.

Having his aunt stay with him wasn't bad, she mostly let him do what he wanted and she was a great cook so he didn't really mind that much.

On the day his parents were supposed to arrive home Edward and Bella were in his room doing homework. They were doing biology, well Edward was doing biology, both his and Bella's because she was horrible at it and he didn't have the strength to refuse to help her when she pouted and asked him to. By help she meant do and he always agreed.

They had the television on while he worked and he was just finishing her report when he heard a news bulletin say something about a plane crash coming from Mexico. He whipped his head up and stared at the television screen. He heard the words no survivors and he face immediately paled. He looked at Bella whose face was just as white as his.

"Oh my God" she whispered.

He jumped up from his bed and bolted down the stairs. Bella followed right on his heels. When they reached the kitchen he stopped suddenly, barely feeling Bella's soft body running straight into his back. His aunt stood in the kitchen, speaking on the phone with tears running down her face.

"Edward" she whispered and his heart stopped.

His parents had been killed in a plane crash. There were no survivors.

The rest of the day was spent in a state of shock. He sat on the lounge, next to Bella gripping onto her hand tightly. They sat in silence. What was there to say? They listened as his aunt spoke on the phone working out details.

He felt numb. He didn't shed a tear. It just didn't feel real.

As night fell Charlie Swan arrived to take his daughter home. Charlie gripped Edwards shoulder, his face grave. He hugged him tightly and told him he was sorry. Edward just nodded.

Bella still looked stunned as she hugged him tightly. Edward buried his face in her neck and breathed in deeply. She pulled back and kissed his face gently.

Her father then pulled her from the room and took her home.

Bella got ready for bed and waited for her father to go to sleep. She had no intention of staying. Once she was sure he was asleep she crept from her room and out to her truck. She drove quickly over to Edwards's house and just as he had many years ago she climbed through his window and into his room.

Edward was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He looked up as she entered the room and didn't look surprised.

"Belly" he croaked out softly.

She felt her eyes tear up at the tone of his voice. She hurried forward and crawled on to his bed and lay next to him.

He rolled over until his head rested on her chest. He held her tightly and was silent for a moment. And then his chest and shoulders started to shake and he let out a quiet sob. She stroked his hair softly and felt her own tears start to run down her cheeks.

He let out another sob and then another until he was sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. He gripped her even tighter until it was almost painful. She kissed his head and rubbed his back gently. She didn't know what she should say, so she just held him and let him cry. She occasionally whispered to him how much she loved him.

After his sobs quietened down he pulled his face up and buried it in her neck. She could feel his face was soaked by his tears. She tangled her fingers in his hair and rubbed the back of his scalp.

Edward mumbled something into her neck.

"What Edward?" she whispered softly.

"This can't be real" he whispered more clearly "They can't be dead"

She stroked his back and hugged him to her tighter.

He pulled away from her neck and looked down at her "What's going to happen?"

She looked up at him and lightly brushed away his tears "I don't know" she said sadly and kissed his forehead "But no matter what I'm here and I love you"

He leaned his head back on her chest "Don't ever leave me" he whispered softly.

"Never" she whispered into his hair.

Present-Age 20

Bella's POV

My phone rang. Waking me from my usual Edward filled dream. I reached towards my bedside table and fumbled with my phone.

I finally pressed the right button and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hi Bells" my father replied happily.

"What's up?" I asked in confusion wondering why he was calling me so early at...I looked at my clock, ten in the morning. Crap why'd I sleep so long?

"Nothing much" he said sounding slightly nervous "The usual"

"Okay...." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Um...I just wanted to talk to you about something" I felt nervous at his words and his tone of voice.

"Talk about what?" I asked worriedly.

"Well...I just wanted you to know that I've been dating for a couple of months now and... you remember Sue Clearwater right?"

"Yeah...?" I said in a daze.

"Well where engaged" he said and I could hear the happiness in his voice.

The happiness I heard made me feel terrible for what I was feeling at that moment. My father was dating? He was engaged? It sounds stupid but I had never considered the thought of my father remarrying it was just completely...unexpected. And I knew I should be happy for him. He deserved to be happy.

But how could he be with other women? A woman that wasn't my mother.

I knew that I shouldn't think that he was replacing my mother but really he was.

"Bella?" my father asked worriedly.

"Um" I said croakily. I tried to clear my throat "That's great dad...I'm really happy for you"

I hoped I sounded convincing. I must have, because Charlie let out a big sigh of relief and began chatting about wedding details. I tried to pay attention but it was hard. All I could think was that I needed to speak to Edward.

---------

During out day at the beach Edward had told me where his dorm was.

I stood outside his door with my hand poised against it. But I couldn't work up the nerve to knock.

I took a deep breath and finally brought my hand down on the wooden door. I stood there for a moment until the door was slowly pulled open.

Edward stood in the doorway in a blue sweatshirt. His hair was slightly damp so I assumed he had just showered.

He looked surprised when he saw me standing there but his surprise quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hi" I replied as I looked down at the floor. I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"Bella" he said sounding concerned "What's wrong"

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and sighed "It's really stupid. I shouldn't be upset"

He seemed to hesitate slightly but he reached out for my hand and pulled me inside his room.

I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"It can't be stupid if you're upset" he said still holding my hand in his.

I looked up into his green eyes. They were filled with concern.

"Charlies engaged" I said softly. I knew that's all I had to say. That he would understand immediately.

And I was absolutely right. His expression was at first surprised but then it turned to understanding.

"I'm sorry" he said simply.

"I shouldn't be upset" I said guiltily "I want him to be happy...it's just..."

"I know" he said squeezing my hand.

I looked down at our hands. Both pale, his bigger than mine but they fit together so perfectly.

It just felt right.

So right.

Without thinking about it, I did what felt natural, what felt right in that moment.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. It was just how I remembered. But also so much more.

His mouth didn't move at first. As though he was surprised. But I pressed harder and he responded immediately. His hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly against him. I heard him sigh into my mouth. Was that relief?

I pushed my tongue into his mouth and almost started crying again. He tasted just as I remembered and he smelled just how I always imagined and wished I had with me when I slept at night clutching his shirt to me just trying to remember.

His lips moved from my mouth and slowly down my neck. I moaned softly as he sucked on my neck. I pushed him gently to the bed until he was sitting on it. I sat on his lap and hungrily kissed his lips again.

I trailed my hand slowly down his chest and reached for the hem of his sweatshirt. I started to pull it up when Edward ripped his lips away from mine and pushed me off him.

I stood on my feet breathing heavily. I felt the hurt and rejection wash over me as I looked down at Edward as he sat on the bed also breathing deeply.

I could feel my face begin to burn. I thought he had wanted this.

"Bella..." he said staring at his hands.

"It's okay" I said quietly "I understand. You don't want me anymore"

He looked up at me with a slightly shocked expression.

"You can tell me if you've found someone else. I mean it's been years, I'm sure there have been lots of girls" I said not having the strength to look at him as I said this, instead I stared at the wall behind him.

"There hasn't" he said so quietly I didn't know if I had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"There hasn't been anyone else" he said louder "But I understand if you found someone. I know I hurt you"

I felt a surge of anger rip through me "Hurt me? You think that's what you did?" I screamed at him. He looked up at me quickly his jaw dropping open "You practically killed me. How could you do that? You promised me...you promised..." I trailed off as the tears began rolling down my cheeks.

Edward stood up and reached a hand towards me. Tears were trailing down his face.

For the first time in my life I pushed away his hand "Do you have any idea of what I went through while you were gone? I couldn't... I couldn't live without you. And then you have the nerve to say you understand if I found someone else? How could I? You've ruined me for anyone else. Because...because they'll always be second best"

Edward reached out for me again and pulled me into his arms "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Belly" he whispered into my hair. I could feel my hair getting damp from his tears.

I pushed him away and looked into his tear filled eyes "Tell me why. Please. If there wasn't anyone else than why? Did you just stop loving me or...or..."

"Stop loving you?" he asked racking his fingers through his hair "How?...how could...that's not possible"

"Then why?" I asked in frustration.

He looked at me for a moment as though he was deciding something.

Then he slowly reached his hands down to the hem of his sweatshirt and he began to pull it off.

I looked up into his eyes in confusion. When he had pulled the sweatshirt off, I looked down at his chest and gasped.

His beautiful chest and stomach was covered in angry red burns. The skin, which had once been smooth and perfect, was now bumpy and broken.

I couldn't look away; the burns ran from his chest down to his stomach. There was also some on his arms.

What the hell had happened to him?

Age 17

"Edward" the social worker said "The only option that makes sense is you going to live with your Aunt"

"No" Edward said firmly glaring at this man who he felt a deep hatred for at that moment.

"Edward" his aunt said gently "It'll only be for a year, just until your 18"

"No" he said again. They couldn't take him away from Bella, it wasn't happening.

"Look" the social worker said sounding slightly impatient "This is what your parents wanted, you have no other family and there is no way that your staying here by yourself"

Edward stood up and brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration "So what, it isn't enough that my parents died but now you want to take me away from the only person I have left?" he yelled glaring at his aunt.

Her face saddened at his words "Edward I'm sorry..."

He cut her off "You can't take me away from her! Do you have any idea how much she means to me...? Do you...?" his words trailed off as the tears started running down his cheeks.

He sat down on the couch and pressed his hands into his eyes.

He suddenly thought of something, he pulled away his hands and looked at his aunt again "Why don't you stay here? Please then..."

She cut him off "Edward I can't just leave my job and my home..."

He jumped to his feet and paced around the room angry "That's what you're asking me to do...to leave my home. Why is your life so much more important than mine?"

His aunt looked at the floor.

The social worker looked at him a bit incredulously "I don't think it's fair to compare a hard earned career with a teenage crush"

Edward felt something inside him snap; he hurled himself forward and without thinking grabbed the man by the throat.

His aunt screamed and grabbed his arm "Edward don't..."

He glared straight into the man's beady eyes "You don't fucking know anything"

He was about to punch him when his aunt pushed herself between them "Edward think about what you're doing"

He looked down at his hand that was gripped around the man's throat and came to his senses.

He lowered his hand and looked into his aunts eyes. They reminded him so much of his mothers, he felt his heart clench.

"I can't leave her...without her I'm nothing" he whispered in defeat.

His aunt looked at him sadly "I'm sorry but there's no other choice"

Edward lowered his head and turned around to leave the room. As he walked he heard his aunt apologising to the social worker.

------------

Edward of course went straight to Bella's house. She wasn't in her room when he climbed through her window so he laid on her bed in the dark and waited for her to come back.

After a few moments he heard the door softly open and the light turn on. Bella was so used to finding him in her room so she didn't get scared.

She smiled at him but the smile fell when she saw his face.

She crawled across the bed and sat in his lap. She stroked his face gently "What's wrong?"

As he looked into her eyes he felt like he couldn't say the words. If he said them it would make them real.

He closed his eyes but still the tears escaped and ran down his face.

"Edward?" she asked worriedly "Please tell me...you're scaring me"

He closed his eyes tighter; he couldn't see her face when he told her "Their making me leave"

"Leave where?" she asked in confusion.

"Forks"

She was silent for a moment "Where are you going?"

He opened his eyes and saw her expression was a mix of anger and sadness "To live with my aunt"

She gasped "No"

"They said I had no choice" he said and laid back against her pillows, gripping his hair in his hands.

She was still straddling his legs, she leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest and looked down into his face.

"No...You can't" she said frantically "Stay here I'm sure Charlie..."

"They said I have to stay with family and my aunts the only family I have" he said watching her expression closely.

Her face fell and her eyes filled with tears. She sat there for a moment and then her mouth turned into a thin line and her eyes flashed. She was angry.

"No" she whispered and then she screamed it. "NO! Edward" she pulled her hand into a fist and brought it down on his chest "No you can't leave me...you can't...you promised...we both promised we'd be together forever" she screamed and Edward's heart broke.

Edward sat up and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into his arms and gripping her tightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I don't want to leave...I...I love you so much"

She struggled against him and after a moment of him hugging her to his chest tightly she gave up and gave in to her sobs. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly in her fists.

"No" she sobbed against his chest "Please...Please stay"

Edward buried his face in her hair and whispered to her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to stay until her sobs stopped.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 10

Present- Age 20

Bella's POV

I have no idea what my face looked like as I stared at the burns on Edward's body. All I know was in that moment all I felt was shock. Edward must have seen that on my face and interpreted it differently because his face hardened and he turned away.

I still couldn't move or fathom what I had just seen. I was completely speechless.

I stood there as I watched him lift his shirt over his head and pull it back down over his body. He turned slightly towards me but my eyes stayed on his chest still seeing the scars in my mind.

He didn't look at me, his eyes stayed on the floor.

"Ed..."I started to say but he interrupted me.

"You can just leave...I won't think badly of you, I won't try...." his voice trailed off and he sat on the bed with his hands covering his eyes.

I didn't understand what he meant. He wanted me to leave? Why would he show me this and then want me to leave.

I walked towards him slowly "Why do you want me to leave?" I asked in confusion.

He lifted his head up. His eyes were rimmed in red.

"Did you not see my scars? You should be disgusted. There disgusting" he yelled.

"I'm disgusting" he whispered quietly placing his head back in his hands.

"Edward...Edward no, you're not..."

"_Yes _I am" he whispered and lay back on the bed still covering his face.

I still didn't know what the hell had happened to him but I had to convince him he was still as beautiful as ever.

I kneeled next to him on the bed and slowly reached my hand out and pulled the hem of his shirt up. At first he tried to pull away but I held strong and pulled it up to reveal his stomach and then his chest. I sucked in a breath when I once again came face to face with his burns.

I heard Edward sob quietly and I knew what I had to do. What he had once done for me.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against one of the burns on his stomach. I pulled away and kissed the one next to it.

Edward reached a hand down and tried to push me away "No" he sobbed "Bella please..."

But I had to do this.

I kissed up his stomach until I reached his chest. "Beautiful" I mumbled against his skin.

He stopped fighting me and let me finish kissing each scar until I reached his lips and kissed them too.

I wiped the tears from his tear stained face.

"Edward I don't care about the scars nothing could ever make you not beautiful to me" I said stroking his cheek gently.

He stared up at me with his beautiful eyes and didn't say anything.

"Please tell me what happened" I said urgently. Not knowing was killing me.

He looked at me for a long moment before he started to speak.

"There was a fire" he said softly.

I nodded at him to encourage him to continue.

"A couple of months after I left. I...I... lit a fire in the fireplace one cold night and I left it for my aunt for when she got home so...so she wouldn't be cold you know?" he said as his tears started again.

I gripped his hand tightly in mine and brought it up slowly and kissed it softly.

"I fell asleep and I don't know what happened but when I woke up there was smoke and fire everywhere and I ran to my aunt's room but before I could get inside a fire fighter stopped me and carried me out" he wiped at the tears in his eyes "I didn't even notice that I was on fire"

He covered his face with his hands once again and sobbed loudly.

"Edward what happened to your aunt" I asked quietly.

"I was too late" he sobbed "I was too late and it was all my fault"

I pulled his hands away from his face "Edward how was it your fault?"

"I lit the fire...I should've put it out before I went to bed I should've..."

"Edward there's nothing you could have done...there's no possible way you could've known what would happen" I said loudly trying to convince him of my words and ease his guilt.

"Everyone I care about always dies and I cant...I can't lose anyone again...I can't..." he said trailing off.

It suddenly dawned on me the reason he had broken up with me.

"Is that why? Is that why you broke up with me?" I asked quietly.

He looked away.

"You were scared that you'd lose me to?" I asked "Edward everyone dies you can't just cut yourself off from everyone just because you're scared of losing them"

He nodded but he still didn't meet my eyes. "There's more isn't there?" I asked.

"I was scared how...how you would react to my scars" he mumbled.

I felt a surge of anger inside me "Did you think I would be that shallow?"

"I don't know...I was scared you would be disgusted and...and I had to go through so many surgeries and I didn't want to put you through that and yeah I was scared of losing you like I lost my parents and my aunt" he said tearfully.

"So you pushed me away" I whispered.

"I loved you so much...I still love you so much and it would kill me if anything ever happened to you" he said holding my hand tightly.

"Edward what happened with your aunt wasn't your fault...and if something ever did happen to me that wouldn't be either. You just have to have faith that everything will be okay" I said pulling him into my arms.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me deeply and with more passion then I could think possible. We kissed and touched just as we had years ago and it was just the same but somehow even more.

We tugged at each other's clothes until there was nothing between us. Edward stared into my eyes with his eyes filled with so much emotion. The emotion that I saw most was love.

The love was still there after those past couple of years and I now knew that it had never left him.

The love we shared was still the same. Although some things were different, I could feel the rough skin of his scars against my body but to me they didn't matter, he was still the teenage boy I had fallen in love with. Although now he was the man I knew I would love for the rest of my life. Because the love we shared could never die.

As he pushed into me and our breathing deepened and I felt the pleasure rush through my body I stared up into his deep green eyes and knew that he would never leave me again.

Age 17

Edward Cullen had just finished reading a letter from his girlfriend. His mouth turned up at the sides as he read her words of love. Once he had finished the letter he placed it beside him and closed his eyes. He was tired. It was winter and the house had been freezing so he had lit a fire in his aunt's fireplace and sat in front of it, allowing its heat to warm his frozen body. Once he had warmed up he had headed upstairs to read the letter once again, leaving the fire blazing for his aunt when she arrived home from work.

When his aunt arrived home late from work she cuddled up in a big blanket close to the fire. When she had warmed up she left the blanket on the floor. Not realising how close the blanket was to the fire. While Edward and his aunt slept the blanket slowly caught fire, before spreading throughout the room. Furniture, papers, books and old photographs burned, erasing many memories that would now be forgotten forever.

The fire spread and too late Edward awoke. The smoke was choking him as he ran downstairs to his aunt's room where the door was already ablaze. He slammed his body against the door. Warm tears splashed down his face as he slammed harder, ignoring the burning of the fire against his skin. He finally got the door open and was greeted by a wall of flames.

He pressed his t-shirt over his mouth trying to keep out the smoke but it was no use. He choked and splattered trying with all his strength to breathe.

His back felt prickly and hot. He moved to walk into the room when he was suddenly struck hard in the back. He fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a fireman standing over him. The man covered Edward's body with his own trying to extinguish the flames which Edward was just noticing.

Once the fire that was on his shirt was put out the fireman threw Edward over his shoulder and made towards the door.

"N...Noo" Edward choked out pointing towards his aunts bedroom.

"I'm sorry son" the man said sadly "It's too late"

Those were the last words Edward heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

The only thing he thought about was the beautiful brown eyes and heart shaped face of his angel.

Edward endured months and months of physical therapy and operations. His whole torso was covered in burns. The nurses said he was lucky not to have burnt his face but Edward just stared at them. There was nothing lucky about this situation. Edward could handle the therapy and the skin grafts what he couldn't handle the pain and guilt he felt inside. The what if's practically killed him. What if he hadn't lit the fire that night? What if he hadn't fallen asleep so early? What if he hadn't been so tired? What if he had woken up just 5 minutes earlier? Would his aunt still be alive? Would he not be lying in the hospital in unimaginable pain?

He had lost his parents and now the only family he had left. He couldn't stand this pain. The pain of being left behind. Was it his fault that the people around him were dying? It seemed everything he touched got ruined.

As he looked in the mirror, with his shirt off, he eyed the mess of burns on his chest. He felt disgusted. But he felt like he deserved it. He had lit the fire that killed his aunt and this was his punishment. He never wanted Bella to see what he'd become.

And he'd be damned if anything ever happened to Bella and that's why one day with tears running down his cheeks he wrote her an email to end this. So she wouldn't end up like his family so he wouldn't have to ever lose her.

When she rang to find out if his words in the email were true he almost broke down but he held firm and in a dead voice he told her it was over.

**AN: Please review!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 11

Present- Age 20

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned softly and tried to move but there was something holding me to the bed. I hadn't woken up to the feeling of an arm covering my body in years. The events of the night before quickly rushed through my mind and I opened my eyes immediately.

I looked over at Edward as he lay beside me. His face was peaceful and, as always, he looked younger while he slept.

I felt relief that we were finally back together. It was as though everything was right again. The hole that had been in my heart was now healed.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. His mouth turned up into a smile and his eyes opened.

"Hey" he said groggily.

"Good morning" I replied happily.

He rolled over and the blankets fell back to expose the scars on his chest.

I let out a slight gasp when the sunlight hit his chest making the scars even more prominent. I could have kicked myself when I saw Edward's face fall slightly and he pulled the sheets back over his chest.

"No, Edward I'm sorry I didn't...I just..." I stumbled through my words as I tried to explain but he stopped me.

"It's okay" he said as he stroked my cheek gently.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently.

"Let's go have a shower" I said after a moment and I felt horrible when he glanced down at his chest again.

I didn't want him to be self conscience because of my stupidity, because I honestly had no problems with his scars. They were a part of him.

"Come on" I said and pulled him up from the bed.

He smiled and followed me towards the bathroom. I didn't pay any special attention to his scars or anything; I treated him exactly like I had before the accident. I was figuring out that that was exactly what he needed.

-----

After we got ready we walked to class together, hand in hand. Some people in class glanced at us and the girls I had noticed whispering about me now shot me glares. But I didn't care, as long as Edward and I were together I was happy.

Age 22

Edward and Bella were eating at their favourite Italian restaurant in town. They ate there often and this night to Bella wasn't anything special. They ate there at least once every two weeks and she felt comfortable there and many of the staff recognised them and thought of them as regulars.

But this night was anything but normal to Edward. His heart was beating fast and his hands were sweating.

Bella ate her pasta with no idea of what was going through her boyfriends head.

"This pasta is so great. Here try some" Bella said looking up into Edwards eyes and she shoved her fork close to his mouth.

He ate the pasta but could barely taste it "Yeah it's great" he said distractedly.

Bella looked at Edward closely and frowned slightly "Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed his pale face and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah I'm great...why...why don't...I...don't you think I..." he trailed off as he looked around the room trying to pull himself together.

Bella stared at him for a moment and then went back to eating her pasta "You are so weird sometimes" she said affectionately.

Edward took a deep breath and told himself to stop acting like a little girl and do it already.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box.

He looked over at Bella and smiled at how beautiful she looked, even as she shovelled the pasta into her mouth.

As he rose from the table Bella looked up at him slightly confused but when he knelt on his knee beside her, her face paled and her confusion turned to shock.

Edward smiled up at her and held out the box which contained a beautiful diamond ring.

"Bella, I have loved you all my life and I will love for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Bella just stared at him and he felt his heart sink.

But it was for only a moment because she clamped her hand over her mouth and let out a muffled scream and then she launched herself into his arms.

He could feel her tears as she kissed him deeply and she could feel his.

He could faintly hear the other customers in the restaurant yelling their congratulations but he barely noticed.

Bella pulled away and looked at him "Was this why you were so nervous?" she asked smiling.

He nodded.

"You thought I'd say no?" she asked teasingly.

He shrugged "I know how you don't like to be the centre of attention and don't like making a big deal out of things..."

He stopped when she pressed her lips against his again "I want this more than anything"

He smiled "Me too"

Age 23

Bella was dressed in a strapless white gown which displayed her creamy white shoulders. Her hair was curled and left loose around her shoulders. She and her father Charlie walked hand in hand down the aisle.

He looked down at her with tears in his eyes "Your mother would be so proud"

She smiled up at him with tears prickling her eyes "I love you dad"

"I love you too Bells"

Bella looked away from her father and to the front of the church were Edward stood.

She felt her breath catch as she saw how beautiful he looked in his black tux. She could see the expression on his face which was one of wonder and admiration but most of all love.

When she reached Edward, Charlie let go of her hand and quickly hugged Edward. Edward then took her hand in his and smiled at her.

She could see Jasper standing next to Edward and knew that Rose and Alice were behind her. Everyone she loved in the world was in that church all around her. And she knew that wherever her mother and Edward's mother and father were that they were watching them too.

As Bella and Edward said "I do" it sealed them together forever. Nothing could come between them not even the loss of people they held dear or horrific fires or burns. They were meant to be together.

Their love was perfection and it could never be broken.

Epilogue

Age 30

Edward and Bella sat on their porch talking with Alice and Jasper. They laughed and joked and enjoyed the meal Bella had cooked to celebrate Edward's birthday.

Edward was just telling them about the phone call he had received from Emmett, who was travelling in Europe with Rosalie and their two daughters, when he was interrupted by a scream from the backyard.

They all looked down at the small blond haired boy as he chased the small bronze haired girl. The boy was holding a worm out and the girl screamed hysterically as the boy threatened to put the worm down her shirt.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they got together when they grew up" Alice said smiling at Jasper as he told his son to put the worm down.

Jasper laughed "I wouldn't bet on it" he said as the little girl yelled at the boy and told him he was no longer her best friend.

Alice and Jasper laughed and Bella and Edward joined in but Bella and Edward saw the devastated look on the boys face and gave each other a knowing glance.

**AN: This is the last chapter I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed writting it. Please review and let me know what you think!!**


End file.
